


Living in the now

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Brain Damage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Life changing injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac wasn´t able to diffuse the IED in time, but that doesn´t mean Jack is leaving his charge to fend for himself.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘head trauma’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

 

Mac wakes to sunlight filtering in through the half drawn curtains. He blinks against it, the light is wrong.

He looks around, studying the room, it’s unfamiliar. How did he get here? And where is here?

Last thing he remembers is being at base in Afghanistan. This isn´t Afghanistan… that is what’s wrong with the light. He is not in Afghanistan, the room also looks American, why is he here? What is happening? OK, this is not the moment to panic, take a deep breath.

The room feels homey and cozy, it feels like home, even though he doesn´t recognize it. There are clothes on the chair, so he gets up and checks them out. They feel familiar and they are definitely something he would wear, so he puts them on. They fit, so they are probably his.

On the desk is a notebook with a post-it saying ‘Read me’. It´s written in his handwriting. That’s strange, he doesn´t recognize anything in the room, but he can tell this is his handwriting.

An aroma of fresh coffee and pancakes filters in and his stomach growls. He smiles, he would know Bozer’s pancakes anywhere. Following his nose, he reaches the kitchen. But it is not Bozer, it´s Jack who is standing at the furnace with his back towards him.

‘Jack?’

Jack turns and it is clear he is studying Mac, but Mac is too stunned to do more than just stares in shock at Jack. There is grey in his hair and he is older than Mac expected. He is confused and it must show on his face. This is not the Jack he remembers.

‘Good morning Mac, how are you feeling?’

‘Jack, why are you old?’

Jack smiles, ‘have you read your notebook?’

Mac’s gaze unwittingly goes to the notebook in his hand, ‘this one? No, why?’

‘I will explain, sit down, breakfast is ready. And thanks for pointing out that I am getting old.’ He jokes.

Mac is worried, something is wrong. He feels his head and is surprised to feel his hair is long. He has never had his hair real short. Even as an EOD tech he was allowed some privileges, so he never had the military look like Jack had, but this is really long.

‘You like your hair long’, Jack explains.

‘Why aren´t we in Afghanistan anymore?’

Jack sighs and gives Mac a sad smile, ‘we were honorably discharged from the army.’

‘And where are we?’

‘We’re back home in Texas.’

‘This is home? We live together?’

Jack nods. He can tell Jack is being sincere. There can only be one reason why they would live together and why they would be honorably discharged.

‘I got hurt, didn´t I?’

Jack nods, ‘yeah, you were disarming an IED and a secondary device detonated and caught us both, but you were injured far worse.’

Mac nods, that makes sense. His head starts to hurt and he squints, rubbing his temples.

‘You should eat and take these,’ Jack hands Mac two pills.

Mac stares at them, still unsure what is happening, but he knows he trusts Jack. He swallows them with the OJ Jack pours. He then eyes the pancakes and they smell and look exactly like the ones Bozer used to make for him. Adding some butter and syrup, he takes a bite and moans, ‘did you make these? They are as good as Bozer´s.’

Jack smiles, ‘don´t tell Bozer, but yeah, he gave me the recipe and taught me and I have some practice by now. Come on. Eat.’

Mac finishes the pancakes while Jack explains that he was diagnosed with anterograde amnesia. It makes sense to Mac´s analytical brain and he puts his hand on the notebook.

‘You can also take a look at your phone, you have an Instagram account where you post pictures every day.’

Jack hands him the phone and Mac opens the app, smiling at the pictures. There are several with a blood hound, ‘is it ours?’

‘Yeah, that is Ci, she is very good in her job.’

‘Ci? That means dog in Welsh.’

‘Yeah, you are the one that named her.’

‘And what is her job exactly?’

‘To keep you safe of course. She is an amazing tracker and she can predict your seizures.’

So he has seizures as well, must have been a hell of a head trauma he sustained. He makes a mental note to read his notebook later, but then realizes, he will probably not remember. Maybe he should write it down.

‘Where is she?’

‘She probably is with the horses, I let her out, so you could have breakfast in peace.’

‘Well, I finished breakfast, what do we do now?’

‘You always enjoy taking care of the horses.’

Mac´s face lights up, ‘we have horses?’

Jack nods, ‘Of course we have horses. Let ´s go.’

Mac gets up and walks towards the door.

‘Mac?’

He turns around to see Jack pointing to a jacket. He grins sheepishly and puts it on. He is excited, he has never ridden a horse, but maybe Jack will let him try. When he steps out the door, he is in awe with the ranch outside. There are several horses in the pasture, who move up towards him. He walks up to them, extending his hand and they let him pet them.

‘Whose horses are these?’

‘Some are privately owned and we board them, some are here for training and we also take care of all the law enforcement horses. We have some farm hands coming in around eight to help take care of them.’

It makes sense to Mac since he knows Jack grew up on a farm somewhere in Texas. He tries to remember what must have happened, but he comes up blank.

‘Hey hoss, going to stand there all day?’ Jack calls out from the large barn. Mac walks towards him, to find him in the tack room. Jack hands him a saddle and Mac stares at it a bit dumbfounded.

‘I´ll show you, don´t worry.’

‘I have done this before haven´t I?’ Mac asks unsure.

‘Almost every day. You may not remember, but yeah, you got this.’

Jack guides out a gorgeous chestnut horse out of the stable, ground tying it, before gesturing to Mac.

‘OK Mac, put the saddle on her back. Velvet is yours, she will be good for you.’

Jack explains what to do and Mac realizes muscle memory and Jack´s comments make it easy. Before Jack lets him in the saddle, he insists that Mac wears a riding cap. He can tell Jack is worried so he indulges him, just wanting to get on the horse, it is not worth the fight.

He gets in the saddle and feels accomplished once he sits on the horse. So much, he takes out his phone and snaps a pic, posting it with a comment that he got this.

 

* *  *

 

 

It’s getting late and Jack and Mac reign all the horses in for the night. Ci stays close to Mac, like she always does during this part of the day. Maybe she can tell Mac struggles during the twilight hours of the day. It is always good to see the way Mac responds to Ci and how patient she is with him. He obviously loves her every single time he meets her. However it pains Jack when Mac has a rough start like this morning, it has gotten easier over the years but still.

Mac is getting more anxious, it happens as soon as dusk sets in, Mac somehow realizes that everything will be gone soon. His intelligence wasn´t affected by his injury so he knows exactly what will happen tomorrow. Some days it will make him sad, other days he will become obstinate or angry. He would do anything to make this go away, but he can´t, except being there for Mac and take care of him the best way he can.

Ci wants to play, bringing her ball so Mac can throw it away. He picks up the ball she drops at his feet and throws it. He starts laughing while he runs towards the ball himself, Ci loving the game and it distracts Mac.

‘Mac, I´m ready with the horses, are you coming in? It’s getting dark.’

Mac waves, acknowledging he heard Jack while he throws the ball again. Jack goes inside, putting the kettle on to make some tea.

By the time Mac comes inside, Jack puts a tray with tea, cookies and Mac´s notebook on the coffee table in the living room. Pulling off his boots, he drops in the couch unceremoniously.

‘Do you want to write something in your journal?’

Mac looks a bit unsure, but eventually nods. Ci must pick up on his anxiousness, because she worms her head, between his arm so she can rest her head on his leg. He starts petting her head. Jack puts on the TV so Mac doesn´t feel like he is being watched.

He can see Mac pick up the pen and think, but then he smiles and starts writing. When he is done, he picks up a cookie and his tea and settles in the couch watching some cop series. Ci lies down on her dog bed, next to Mac and they enjoy the rest of the evening.

‘What do you think Mac, ready to go to bed? Ci will come with you.’

Mac nods, albeit reluctantly.

‘Everything will be alright Mac, we will be here and tomorrow is a new day.’


	2. Waking up again

Mac rouses, he lazily blinks open his eyes, but it is still dark. He stays still, the room is unfamiliar. He doesn´t realize how tense he is, until he startles when something heavy jumps on the bed. For a moment his breath hitches, but then he recognizes it as a dog. He turns on the light and is surprised to see the large blood hound. The dog tag on his collar says Ci and identifies her as a service dog. He smiles realizing someone named the dog ‘dog’ in Welch.

On his nightstand is a notebook with a post-it that says ‘read me’. He opens the notebook.

 

_Good morning,_

_the dog on your bed is called Ci and she is your therapy/service dog. Thrust her, she is an excellent tracker and she will take good care of you. She can also predict your seizures, so when she tries to get you to lie down by circling you and pawing at you, thrust her._

_You suffer from anterograde amnesia and therefore can’t… why am I writing this down, you know what it is. There is nothing wrong with your long term memory._

_You live with Jack, you know, your overwatch from the sandbox. Well, he still takes watches over you. Listen to him, he has been doing this routing a long time now and he really takes good care of you and has your best interest at heart._

_So by now, you probably wonder what happened. Your last memory is being in Afghanistan, well your last EOD gig didn´t go as planned. While you were trying to diffuse an IED, a secondary device went off. Both you and Jack were injured, but you being closer to the device took the brunt of the impact. You suffered traumatic brain injuries and were in a coma for two weeks. You came out physically OK, but you brain less so._

_If you want to re-read what happened I suggest you take some of your earlier journals. Jack has them placed chronologically above your desk in the study._

_I suggest you write something in this journal every day, so you can see what you did yesterday or the days earlier._

_You also have an Instagram account so you can post pictures of things you accomplished and want to remember later._

_Maybe you wonder what Bozer does, he lives in Cali, where he is a movie director. You see him frequently so no worries, you are still friends._

_A new friend is Riley, she is sort of Jack´s foster daughter and she too is a good friend to you._

 

Mac looks at the picture of a woman, with what he just read he hopes he will recognize her if he sees her. Ci whines, he gives her a sad smile and pulls her closer, burying his face in her fur. Her steady breathing calms the inner turmoil. He knows he isn´t going to be able to fall asleep again, so he keeps reading. By the time it is a more sensible time to get up, he quickly flips to the last page.

 

_Jack made bagels this morning with cream cheese and salmon._

_We visited the County Fair where you and Jack were invited by the Californian State Veteran Association. It was a great day and you had lots of fun meeting up with some of your army buddies, check out the pictures on your phone._

_Remember Ci has a vet appointment tomorrow._

 

He cards his fingers through his hair and finds it long, very long. He gets up and walks into the bathroom, flicking on the light and is taken aback, this is not the face he remembers, he is older and his hair is really long.

He shakes his head and decides to take a quick shower. He dresses and quietly sneaks downstairs. He needs air, he needs to get outside, out of this unfamiliar house.

On the kitchen counter, there are muffins. Mac grabs one before walking out with Ci by his side. He studies the empty pastures outside, he can hear horses in the barn, which would make sense. Jack used to live on a ranch. In the sandbox, he was always rambling about his family ranch in Texas. He contemplates for a moment what he will do, he wants to walk, to get rid of all this pent up energy, but what if he can´t remember how to get back to the house? Looking down at Ci, ‘will you bring me back home when I get lost?’

Ci gives him a single bark, before trotting off. Mac follows her, she is his service dog after all. He said it himself to thrust her. They have a nice walk, Mac absorbing the scenery. He should have taken two muffins, they are that delicious. They ranch is gorgeous. Before he knows it they are back at the house. Jack is sitting on the porch, cradling a cup of coffee. He look so relaxed, not at all the Jack he remembers from the sandbox. Especially not the gray hair and wrinkles.

‘Hi Jack, thought I would take an early walk.’

‘Morning Mac, do you want a cup?’

‘Yeah, stay seated, I will get it myself.’

‘Take a sandwich, I made some, that way you can take your pills. They are on the counter in the pill box.’

Mac picks up his breakfast and comes back out. Ci sniffs the air and gives Mac puppy dog eyes.

‘Don´t give her anything, she…’

‘… needs to go to the vet. Yeah, I read my journal.’

‘Good. When you’re done, we’ll drive up to the vet.’

‘Is she going in for something specific?’

‘No, just her bi-annual check-up.’

Mac gives her a good rub, ‘you’ll get your breakfast when we are back.’

 

* *  *

 

‘Good morning Mac, Jack. How are you guys doing?’

Jack told Mac during the drive over about their vet and explained that she knows about his condition.

‘Good, and you?’

‘Great, so tell me, how is Ci doing? Any specific problems?’

‘Not that I know of’, he gives her a knowing smile.’

‘Jack?’

‘No, just a check-up, booster shots, the regular.’

‘Great, let´s get started with her weight.’

Mac takes Ci to the scale, before lifting her on the table. The vet listens to her heart beat, checking her ears for mites, when Ci starts whining. She jumps off the table, circling Mac.

Jack immediately recognizes her behavior for what it is and takes Mac by the arm.

‘Mac, come, sit down for a moment.’

He can see Mac is confused about what is happening.

‘Mac, you’re having a seizure. It’s going to be OK.’

Mac suddenly tenses and gets a thousand yards stare, indicating the seizure started. Jack carefully holds Mac, not wanting to make Mac feel restrained but ready if he should lose consciousness. Suzy stands on Mac´s other side, also ready to intervene.

It is over a quickly as it started and Jack helps Mac sit down, once he loses the tension in his muscles. Suzy gets a glass of water and puts it down next to him. Ci stays close to Mac, studying him.

‘Just take a deep breath Mac, you had a seizure, but you are going to be fine.’

‘Where are we?’

‘At the vet with Ci, you had a seizure, but you are doing good.’

Mac nods a bit shaken.

‘Let me finish with giving Ci her shots so you can go home.’

Jack expresses his gratitude while Suzy quickly finishes. Once she is done, Ci stays close to Mac. She is clearly concerned. Jack puts her harness back on, identifying her as a service dog and hands Mac her leash.

‘Go take Mac to the car, Ci.’

‘It’s OK Jack, take care of Mac, I will send you the bill later.’

‘Thanks Suzy.’

Mac waves weakly while slowly making his way to the car.

‘How are you doing Mac, you OK?’

Mac face is a bit flushed, Jack knows Mac is always embarrassed when his seizure happens in a public space, even though the medical professionals ensured him it happens outside of his control. When they arrive home, Jack guides Mac to the large couch, which they bought for exactly that reason and tells Mac to rest. Mac nods sleepily and by the time Jack tucks Mac under one of the worn quilts his nana made, he is already fast asleep.

Jack sighs, this will be a difficult day. Mac doesn´t tend to deal well with seizures. He will probably wake up confused and depressed.

No point in self-pity, he checks the pantry and gets all the supplies he needs for Bozer´s tomato soup. The familiar smell always helps ground Mac. He follows the recipe to the letter and the aroma fills the house. He also prepares some sandwiches with cheese so when Mac wakes, he can quickly grill them.

He checks on Mac, but he is still out. Ci is lying next to Mac on the couch but looks up at him when he enters the room.

‘I know girl, he will be fine. Come, let’s get you some breakfast. You certainly earned it.’

Ci get sup, following him to the kitchen. He puts out the kibble and she wolves it down. He smiles, he has never been able to teach her to eat slowly. Maybe he should buy one of those special bowls. One of the farm hands enters the kitchen and Jack tells him what to do and promises to come over as soon as he can.

A groan announces Mac´s awakening and Jack walks to the living room, Ci beating him there. Mac stares at the dog, but he can see he relaxes when he sees Jack.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘What happened?’ Mac´s voice is still thick with sleep.

‘You had a seizure, it’s fine, they happen.’

‘No, I mean what happened? Where are we? How did we get here? And why do you look old, Wh?’

‘Take a breath Mac, you are going to wear yourself out. I will answer your questions, but I need you to relax, OK? Better, read your journal while I fix you something to eat.’

It is clear Mac is confused and ready to protest, but Jack puts the journal in front of him and walks into the kitchen. It is best to let Mac read his own entries. He heats up a pan to grill the sandwiches. By the time they are done, the soup is hot and Jack puts everything on the table.

‘Mac?’

Mac walks up to the table, ‘Amnesia, hé? How long?’

‘Going on six years.’

Jack can almost see Mac’s brain work.

‘It explains the grey hair.’

Jack does his best to look offended.

‘Eat so I can give you something for your headache.’

‘I never said I had a headache.’

‘No, but you keep your head still and you’re squinting, a dead giveaway. Look Mac, I have been taking care of you for six years, thrust me.’

‘I do, I’m sorry, It’s… It’s hard to believe…’

Jack puts his hand on Mac shoulder, I know hoss, but we have been doing well. Come on, eat your soup and sandwich.’

‘Did Bozer give you his recipy?’

‘Yeah, he did.’

‘Tastes like home.’

‘I know.’

Then it dawns on Mac that is the reason Jack made the food, to ground him. It touches him Jack would go through these lengths.

‘Jack?’

‘Yes Bud.’

‘Thanks’

‘You’re welcome.’

 

 


	3. Waking up in Bagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CCATT = Critical Care Air Transport Team

God the kid is slow. Jack readjusts his rifle, blinking sweat and dust from his eyes, checking out the perimeter again. He wonders what will be for dinner. It doesn´t matter, by the time they arrive back to base, everything will be gone. He can see Mac working, but for some reason he is taking his time for this one. He already suggested several times to just blow the damn thing so they can return to base in time for dinner. But his bomb nerd is not only slow, he is also stubborn. He said something about needing to disarm this one, probably for his nerdy collection of bomb detonators. He never understood what that is about.  
‘Come on Mac, just get this over with. I’m hungry.’ He knows he is whining, but Mac tends to perform better when he is nagged.   
‘Quit whining, I’m almost done, I…’  
He is hit by the pressure wave, pain clawing at him. Before he can figure out what is causing it, everything goes black.

* * *

Jack starts when someone stabs him in the leg. His eyes fly open and he is ready to defend himself, except his hands are restrained by straps;  
‘Stand down Dalton! You’re gonna be OK,’ a voice shouts over the thumping sound of a helicopter rotor. Jack now recognizes the uniform, it is a medic. He is holding a syringe. What happened? He was… Mac, where is Mac? To his left side is nothing, so he lets his head roll to the other side. It is only now that he sees the flurry of activity on that side. A medic assisted by a soldier are working frantically on someone, no… not someone… Mac. He recognizes the blond hair that is now saturated with blood. He wants to call out, reach out, but whatever they injected, is starting to take effect, because the world just slides from under him.

* * *

When he wakes again, it is in a clean bed. They are back to base, he recognizes it. He turns his head but there is no sign of Mac. When he moves to get out of bed, pain shoots through him and he can´t hide the groan escaping him.  
A nurse enters and smiles, ‘good to see you awake Dalton. How are you feeling?’  
Jack has been in hospital enough to know it is best to cooperate.  
‘Tired, sore.’  
‘Anything hurt in particular?’  
‘Yeah my leg when I moved it, but I guess I am on the good stuff, right?’  
She nods knowingly, ‘ you shattered your femur, broke a couple of ribs, dislocated your shoulder, moderate concussion, bruises and scrapes. But really, you are lucky to be alive.’  
‘Mac? How is my EOD tech?’  
‘He’s being stabilized to be taken to Bagram, but he will probably be transferred to Landstuhl when he is able to.’  
‘He’s alive?’ Jack feels a weight being lifted of his chest.  
‘How bad?’  
‘He was caught in the blast of a secondary device, as were you. But he was closer to the source. He has multiple fractures, head trauma and some second and third degree burns, so they can take better care of him in Bagram.  
‘Can I see him before he is air lifted?’  
‘Let me check, OK?’  
Jack nods, closing his eyes. God he is tired.

* * *

‘Dalton?’  
Jack´s eyes snap open, ‘what’s wrong?’  
‘Nothing, but we need to hurry. Some higher up decided you stay with the bomb tech.’  
Jack smiles, this is the best news he could have hoped for. The nurse and a doc return with a gurney. The doc pulls a vial into a syringe, but Jack stops him.  
‘I don´t want it.’  
‘I´m sorry son, but this is going to suck, so I will give you something for the pain. Don´t worry, it will not knock you out. You can still be there for the kid. Relax!’  
Jack can´t hide his anxiousness.  
‘Relax Dalton, that’s an order. We will the stuff some time to work and then you are ready for transport. Jack forces himself to relax. There is commotion outside and he glances at the door. He doesn´t have to wait long for the guys of his team enter with his personal belongings.  
‘We heard you are shipping out with the kid; How is he?’  
‘Not good, they are talking about taking him to Landstuhl, his injuries are too severe to treat here.’  
‘That bad?’  
Jack nods, the worry is back, saying it out loud somehow made it worse.  
‘We got your and the kid’s stuff, didn´t think you wanted to leave it behind.’  
‘Thanks, you guys are the best.’  
Two soldiers and the nurse enter, ‘ready to go?’  
Jack nods not thrusting his voice.  
‘We will carry him to the plane.’  
Before he knows it, he is loaded inside the plane. His team salute him and he swallows, ‘take care of each other, understand?’  
‘We will, take care of the kid for us.’  
‘Will do.’  
Mac is already on board. His heart sinks, Mac´s head is shaved and tubes and wires connect him to machines. The kid is not going to like his shaved head. Why is that what springs to mind? The kids looks barely alive. Most disturbing is the ventilator tube.  
The onboard nurse checks her notes, ‘Dalton Jack?’  
‘Yeah, that´s me.’  
‘My name is Katrin, I was told you two need to stay together but I need you to stay in your gurney, OK?’  
‘Yes ma’am. How is my boy doing?’  
‘He’s holding his own. He is a fighter, and I can tell.’  
‘That’s Mac alright.’  
‘Now, relax, we’re wheels up in five.’  
He takes Mac´s limp hand in his, ‘hand on, Mac, you can do this.’  
Once they are taxiing for takeoff, Jack gets dizzy and closes his eyes. 

* * *

This time he wakes because his gurney is being jostled. It takes him a moment to realize they are unloading him from the plane. He looks around but there is no sign of Mac.  
‘Calm down Dalton, we unloaded the critical patients first. Macgyver is already in the ICU.’  
‘Yeah, of course,’ he hates how weak his voice sounds. And he hates even more waking up in a different place everything he closes his eyes. Damn drugs.  
As expected he is taken to a ward and not the ICU, he can´t say he isn´t disappointed but he also knows intellectually that there are soldiers who need to be there more than he does and he can´t be in their way.  
It doesn´t take long before a nurse comes in with dinner, the other soldiers in the room get their trays, but doesn´t get anything.  
‘We will be shipping you out to Landstuhl tomorrow morning, but we want to have a look at that leg of yours first. That is why you can´t eat, if everything is in order, I will bring you some afterwards, OK?’  
Jack nods, the pain medication must be wearing off, because he can feel his different pains increasing in intensity. To occupy himself, he talks to the other men, they joke around, not wanting to be reminded of why they are here.  
Jack is thinking about calling the nurse since the pain in his leg is overwhelming him, but he beaten to it, when a nurse comes in to take him for further treatment.   
Once the doctor has examined him, it goes quick, the leg needs to be re-set and the doctor injects a sedative before he can protest. The pain is suddenly gone and Jack lets himself be carried away by the floaty feeling.

* * *

Jack wakes to the typical hospital morning hustle and bustle. A nurse comes in taking his vitals, explaining him that everything went well and that they re-set his leg, re-casting it. Since he didn´t get any dinner last night, he is starving, but breakfast is served fairly quickly after rounds are made.  
‘When you are done, we are going to prepare you guys to be airlifted to Ramstein airbase.’  
Jack can´t wait to see Mac again, he asked the nurse about him, but she didn´t know the patient, so she couldn´t tell him anything.  
Soon enough, the CCATT team enters and starts triaging patients to bring on board. It is clear they have done this endless times. They are practiced, efficient and fast before returning to the large cargo plane. Soldiers starts carrying everybody on board.  
Before Jack can wrap his mind around it, everybody is settled in two rows of double bunks down the center of the C-17. Every patient under a homemade quilt emblazoned with flags and eagles. Along the walls of the fuselage sit the ambulatory casualties.   
Jack searches for Mac and locates him in the back of the plane with three other critical patients. A doctor is making notes, two nurses are checking monitors and machines.  
When one of the team passes him, he addresses her and tells her he is with one of the critical patients. She checks the paperwork and apologizes that they weren´t put closer to each other. She asks two crew members to switch out his gurney so he is closer to Mac. Once he is settled, he studies Mac and can´t help the tears that form. There is his boy, unconscious, sedated, intubated and encased in what appears to be a vacuum spine board.  
‘Mac, I… come on son, you can do this. Fight.’  
It is clear to Jack that the three other critical patients are all IED victims like Mac. Two of them are missing limps, and the other is severely burned.  
The crew works calmly and serenely and Jack watches them work around their four patients. The plane is cold and Jack shivers under the quilt. It pulls a moan when the pain in his leg spikes. The woman who seemed to be accompanying one of the other patients, gets up, taking a blanket with her and draping it over him.  
‘I´m fine.’ Jack says.  
‘I know, but I can tell you are in pain. Want me to call a nurse?’  
‘It’s OK. Your boy?’  
‘No, I´m a journalist, writing a story about the CCATT.’  
Jack nods, ‘they’re doing a great job.’  
‘You’re with him?’ she points at Mac.  
‘I´m with him. I’m his overwatch, he’s an EOD tech.’  
‘Thank him, he does great work.’  
Jack is grateful that she speaks about him in the presence tense and not like he is already written off.  
‘I will.’  
She returns to her seat to grab her camera and starts documenting the flight. Jack puts his hand on Mac´s cheek, but it is so cold, there is a moment he wonders whether Mac is still alive. He startles when a hand is put on his shoulder.  
‘He´s doing good. We are keeping him this cold to give his brain a break. But he is fighting, he is still with us. She shows Jack the monitor.  
‘That´s my boy,’ Jack grimaces.  
‘You’re in pain?’  
Jack is just too tired to lie and nods, ‘yah, my leg is killing me.’  
‘OK, I’m going to give you something but it may make you feel drowsy, and before you protest, you need the rest. Macgyver will need you at Landstuhl.’  
Jack resigns in his faith and lies back down, his hand still on Mac while she injects a powerful pain killer. He doesn´t fight it and soon enough he´s out.

* * *

Jack wakes in a clean comfortable bed. He is confused. It’s quiet, they are no longer on the plane. He takes stock of himself, but there is no pain, only some discomfort. He knows it is still there, but it is masked by medication.  
He pushes the nurse call button and almost immediately an older nurse enters.  
‘Dalton, nice to have you with us. My name is Ayah and I am your day nurse. Welcome to Germany. How are you feeling?’  
‘I´m fine. I was accompanying Angus Macgyver. Can you find out how he is?’  
‘I can do better than that, I can tell you he is being operated on as we speak.’ when she sees his face drop, she smiles, ‘sweetie, that is good news. It means he survived the trip here and the docs here are going to take good care of your boy.’


	4. Waking up in Landstuhl

Jack is finally allowed out of bed. They placed him in a wheelchair to avoid putting strain on his ribs and leg. The first thing he does is wheel himself to the ICU. He introduces himself to the staff before asking if he can see Mac.

‘You must be Jack. I’m Evan, Macgyver´s day nurse.’

Jack is a taken aback for a moment and the nurse grins, ‘we were warned for you guys.’

‘Just worried about the kid.’

The nurse nods, ‘did anyone tell you about the extent of his injuries?’

‘Yeah, broken bones, head injuries, burns, did I miss anything?’

‘No you got the most important stuff.’

‘Can I see him?’

‘Yeah, visiting policies here at Landstuhl are a bit different than in your regular hospital. I guess you accompanied him during transport, so I can tell you he is more comfortable here, but I still need you to know that he needs a lot of equipment, so please don´t be overwhelmed, everything is there to help him. Let´s go.’

The way the ICU is designed, the nurses can see all the patients through the glass walls from the nurses’ desk. Evan takes Jack´s wheelchair and pushes him into one of the glass rooms. Jack swallows when he sees Mac. He is so still. Mac is never still, he always reminds Jack of an over excited puppy.

His head is still bald, and his face is swollen and there are some burns visible. There is a tube sprouting from one side of head, it is eerie to see. Both his hands and arms are bandaged, and that is just the parts that are visible. The only sound is the machines keeping Mac alive.

Jack doesn´t realize the room is cold until Evan drops a blanket over his shoulders and legs.

‘We’re keeping the room chilled to give Mac some extra help to heal.

‘When will he wake up?’

‘They are keeping him in a medical induced coma to give his brain time to heal.’

Jack pushes the wheelchair closer to the bed, so he can touch Mac. He needs the physical contact.

He can hear the squeak of Evan´s sneakers leaving the room.

 

* *  *

The medical team quickly takes a liking to the two brothers in ICU room 2106. A cot has been brought in and Jack keeps his vigil when he isn´t in therapy sessions himself. He talks to the docs and since Mac doesn´t have any known living next of kin listed, the docs are happy to discuss their treatment with Jack who seems genuinely interested.

It’s almost two weeks when a meeting is called, Mac´s primary physician, a neurologist, his respiratory therapist, the head nurse of the ICU and Jack sit together to discuss Mac. After the latest tests they came to the conclusion that it is time to wake Mac up so they can assess his injuries better.

‘That is good news, right?’

Jack looks hopeful around the room.

‘It is Jack, but you must realize that Mac has been in the induced coma and ventilated for almost two weeks and waking up will not be like flipping on a light switch.

‘OK, I get it, but I thrust Mac, he can do this.’

‘We just want you to be aware that Mac will probably go through a phase of confusion, agitation and sometimes even aggression due to the side effects of the sedatives and opiates we are giving him.’

‘That´s OK, he is a skinny kid, I can handle him.’

‘Jack, you should also know that most patients don´t remember the accident or their time in the Intensive Care, so don´t worry too much about the confusion, it is perfectly normal.’

‘I have heard enough, let´s do this.’

The team makes their notes in Mac´s medical file and tell Jack they will start to ween Mac off the sedatives immediately.

 

* *  *

 

Mac wakes in a light room, it is white, clean, there is no sand and dust, it is cool, which seems odd since the last thing he remembers is being in Afghanistan. There is nobody with him in the room, he asks if there is anyone, but there is only the echo of his own voice.

_He’s doing OK, this is just a minor setback._

‘Jack?’

_…need to be patient…._

Jack? He can hear voices but he can´t see anyone. He tries again, ‘Hello?’, but no one answers.

There is an annoying beeping sound, it’s rhythmic and regular. What is that sound?

He starts walking around to see where he is. The voices seem to come from above him. He sits down for a moment to listen to the voices.

 

* *  *

 

He starts awake by the voices again.

_Come on Mac, come back to us._

_Jack, it will happen._

Something is in his throat, it is choking him. He must be captured. Jack? Help me! He claws at whatever is choking him.

Panic washes over him.

Jack! Jack! I´m here. Mac wants to jump up but he is restrained. He looks at his wrists and he is bound. He starts pulling to get free. Where is Jack.

_… need to do it…._

_…pull intubation tube…_

He can´t get out of the restraints so he stops fighting them, closing his eyes, he is so tired.

 

* *  *

 

‘Jack, stop jabbering in my ear, I can´t concentrate.’

His throat hurts, he tries to remember if he had a cold or what happened. Something must have happened.

What?

Wait

What if he is dead?

No, he can´t be dead, right? He would know, wouldn´t he?

 

* *  *

 

_Mac?_

He starts awake.

_Mac! Come on man, my ass is getting numb sitting here._

‘I´m here, Jack!’

The damn restraints keep him from going to look for Jack.

He starts again when someone takes his hand. Warm fingers wrap around his restrained hand. But why is there no body attached to the hand?

_… Extubate tomorrow…_

He calms, the voices talking and the rubbing of the fingers almost hypnotic. He drifts back asleep, smiling.

 

* *  *

 

_Come on Mac, wake up._

Wake up? But he is awake, what is Jack talking about?

_Mac you need to open your eyes. I know you can._

Open his eyes? Wait, maybe he is asleep and had a nightmare.

He opens his eyes and stares in the face of Jack and another man who looks like a doctor. The grin on Jack´s face gets wider.

‘Hi there Mac, good to see you awake.’ Says the other man.

Mac can see tears in Jack´s eyes. Why is he crying? He wants to ask, but there is something in his throat and he panics. Alarms start wailing, adding to his confusion and panic.

‘Mac, calm down, you’re intubated, but we are ready to extubate you. We’re going to do this in the OR, because there is a chance you need a tracheostomy.’

Mac stares at the man, before seeking Jack again who is telling him everything is going to be OK.

The doc explains the procedure, but he is so tired he can feel himself drift off again.

‘Mac, I need you to stay awake a bit longer, OK?’

Mac pries his eyes open and they are in an OR. When did this happen?

Twenty minutes later the tubes is gone and no trach was necessary. He is exhausted and when someone tells him to rest, he lets himself drift off.

 

* *  *

 

Mac is awake! Jack is ecstatic, Mac is going to be fine. They extubated Mac and he is breathing under his own power. He still can´t believe it.

‘Jack?’

He looks up at the voice, it’s Evan. He likes the guy, he is no nonsense and brutally honest sometimes.

‘Mac will be out for some time, the extubation took a lot out of him, and we gave him some pain medication for the burns.’

‘You said the skin grafts were healing well.’

‘They are, but they must cause him quote some discomfort.’

‘He doesn´t look like he is in pain.’

‘Not for the moment, we are monitoring him closely. Pain works counterproductive. But on another note. Ortho called and said they expected you for your check-up.’

‘Oh shit, I completely forgot.’ Jack picks up his crutches.

‘No, you don´t. I called patient transport to come and bring you.’

‘I don´t …’

‘Stop making excuses. They will take you, it’s quicker and more efficient. Now, let´s go.’

Jack sits down in the wheelchair and lets himself be taken to his checkup.

 

* *  *

 

New cast on his leg, Jack is wheeled back to the ICU. When he arrives they are serving out dinner. The food is a lot better than in the field, so he eats it with gusto, watching some news channel. The moment Mac moves, he puts his fork and knife down.

‘Mac?’

Mac scrunches up his face. He tests his arms, but they are no longer restrained. They removed those when they extubated him. The tension leaves his body and slowly his eyes open to little slits;

‘Hey Carl´s junior. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?’

Mac´s eyes sluggishly slide towards Jack, before they close again. Jack knows not to be disappointed, but he still is.

After dinner he watches some television and talks to his family. One of the nurses brought in a tablet o he could skype with his family, letting them know he is alright. Mac stirs but doesn´t really wake up. So Jack decides to go to bed early entering the bathroom to brush his teeth. He gets in the cot and makes himself comfortable when Mac starts to move again.

‘Mac?’

He gets up again and stands next to the bed, trying not to put weight on the leg. He slowly rubs Mac´s arm and it must make Mac aware of his presence, because he slowly opens his eyes and searches.

‘Hey Mac, you’re gonna be OK, you’re in hospital.’

Mac´s eyes sluggishly track Jack.

‘That´s it kid, you’re doing good. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?’

Mac just blinks.

Jack slowly extends his hand and rubs away a stray tear.

‘Rest son, I will be here.’

Mac´s eyes close and Jack lets out a groan when he moves. Pain radiates up his leg. He really should ask the nurse for some pain killers. He is still thinking what he will do when Ma´s night nurse enters.

‘How is our boy doing?’

‘He just woke up for a moment. But only stared, didn´t say anything. Is he in pain?’

‘No, we monitor him closely.’ She checks his in and output and types it in his medical report before turning to Jack.

‘How are you doing? It’s time for your meds.’

‘OK, if you insists.’

The nurse smiles, ‘are you ready for bed? Then settle in and I will get you your pills.’

Jack nods and lies down. The nurse re-enters, handing him a cup with pills and one with water. He swallows them and snuggles in.

‘Good night Mac, Jack.’

‘Good night.’


	5. Waking up in Los Angeles

Mac wakes up and looks around confused. He is lying in a large bed and there is a dog curled up against him. It lifts his head and cocks his head towards him, waiting for him to say something. The dog collar says Ci. Mac smiles at the name.

Next to him is a notebook with a post-it that says ‘read-me’. He picks it up and starts reading.

When he is done, he closes the notebook and checks his phone, there are pictures of him and Bozer and two little boys, and it looks like they are standing on a movie set.

He gets up, picks up his clothes and walks into the bathroom for a shower.

All freshened up, he exits the room and follows his nose towards the kitchen.

‘Good morning Bozz.’

‘Morning Mac, how did you sleep?’

‘Good, comfortable bed.’

‘Did you read your journal?’

Mac nods while drinking the orange juice Bozer handed him.

‘Good, so what do you want to do today?’

Mac laughs, so typical Bozer, always doing stuff, working on side projects. Mac studies him and can see Bozer is also older than he remembers.

‘You read that Leanne and I have two kids, right? I don´t want you overwhelmed when they come down.’

Mac gives him an alarmed look, ‘did I do something?’

Bozer laughs, ‘no man, but they can be a little much.’

‘Than I am OK.’

‘Well, here are some waffles and coffee.’

Bozer puts a bowl of kibble next to Ci´s water bowl and she starts wolfing down her breakfast.

Mac takes a bite and smiles, ‘these are as good as I remember.’

Then he snorts at his own comment, ‘I had them yesterday, haven´t I?’

Bozer nods, still giving Mac a relaxed smile, ‘yeah you did, but I am glad you always seem to enjoy them.’

Two boys come bouncing down the stairs.

‘Good morning uncle Mac, dad.’

The two boys join them at the breakfast bar and Bozer puts their breakfast in front of them.

‘What are we going to do today uncle Mac?’

‘What do you want to do?’

‘Can we go to the science museum?’

The two boys look at him expectantly. Mac smiles at their anxious faces, ‘ now that is a good idea.’

The boys cheer and Bozer tells them to get ready. They run upstairs calling out that they are going to the museum.

‘Look Mac, I have a meeting in two hours, it won´t be long and it is also downtown. Would you be comfortable to take the two boys by yourself?

Mac thinks about it, would? Yeah, why not. They will be in a museum, filled with people and Ci will be with him. He smiles and nods.

 

* *  *

 

The boys want to see the space exhibition and ask question after question. It is quite exhausting but Mac loves it and does his best to explain everything so they understand. The boys are amazing and Mac feels privileged to be part of their lives, because it is clear they are more than comfortable around him and Ci.

‘Uncle Mac, you look a bit pale, shall we go and have a snack?’

‘Good idea, let’s go find the restaurant.’

They get in line and get snacks and drinks. One of the boys found them seats and once they sit down they start telling Mac what exhibit they want to visit next, when an employee comes up to them.

‘Would you like a bowl of water for your dog?’

Mac has a travel kit with him, but a bowl is more comfortable for CI, ‘That would be great. Thank you.’

The man returns with a bowl of water and puts it in front of Ci, who happily laps at it. When they are done, the boys ask if they can see the ‘Super Power Dogs’ movie first. Mac is hesitant, not knowing how he will respond to being in a theatre.

‘It’s OK uncle Mac, there is a version in 2D where the lights stay on and the sound is turned down, so Ci won´t be scared.’

‘That should work, do you mind going to that version instead of the 3D.’

‘No of course not, we really don´t want Ci to get scared.’

Mac is touched by the thoughtfulness, ‘thanks boys, let´s go.’

 

* *  *

 

Mac´s phone vibrates and he takes it out of his pocket. There is a message from Bozer, asking him if he needs to come pick them up. Mac replies they are not done yet and he will let Bozer know when they are ready to go.

They boys are looking at an exhibit when a girl approaches them. Mac can hear them talking.

‘Dogs are not allowed in the museum.’

‘Ci is a service dog, she is allowed, see her harness?’

The girl looks at it with interest.

‘Is he blind?’

‘No our uncle was a bomb tech in the war and he got injured.’

The face of the girl changes and she looks proud and curious. Mac approaches the kids with Ci, ‘ready to go?’

The girl studies Mac a moment, ‘can I pet your dog?’

‘I´m sorry, Ci is a service dog and she is working at the moment, so she shouldn´t be petted.’

‘What does she do for you?’

‘She tells me when I will be sick so I can sit down.’

‘That´s neat.’

‘Yes, it sure is.’

‘What is her name?

‘Her name is Ci.’

‘That´s a strange name.’

‘It means dog in welsh.’

The girl nods and is about to ask another question when her mum calls her.

‘Bye, I’ve got to go.’

‘Bye.’

Mac checks his watch , if they want to head out of town before traffic they should leave. He texts Bozer and tells the boys they are going home. They don´t question him and together they walk to the exit where Bozer is waiting for them by the time they get there.

 

* *  *

 

After dinner, the two boys are pooped and Bozer gives them a quick bath. When they are tucked in, Bozer comes down and gestures to Mac, ‘they want you to read them a bed time story. Are you feeling up to it?’

‘Sure.’

Mac goes upstairs.

‘So what will it be tonight?’

‘Dr. Seuss!!’

‘OK then, Mac accepts the book he is handed and starts reading.

Bozer listens in the hallway to Mac´s deep animated voice. It sound so normal, so right. He sighs before he goes downstairs. Tomorrow is a new day with new challenges. He makes them some hot cocoa and waits for Mac to return downstairs. When he does, Mac sits down in the couch, picking up his cup and tasting it.

‘Thank you.’

Bozer turns around, looking at him.

‘Why?’

‘For thrusting me with your boys.’


	6. Waking up to the rest of your life

Mac is able to stay awake longer than a couple of minutes, he still sleeps most of the day, but the neurologist explained that it is a good thing. Medical staff is happy with his recovery although slow, there is progress. The only concern is Mac´s confusion when he wakes up. Jack has noticed of course but since Mac is still heavily medicated and far from his usual self, Jack is not too worried. It will pass when Mac can stay awake longer than a couple of minutes.

Mac is transferred to the medium care unit and Jack now has a bed next to him. Docs explained that they are trying to fly them over back to the States within the next week. Arrangements need to be made with local trauma centers in the States and since Mac doesn´t have relatives, the doctors are not sure where to relocate him. Jack asks if it is possible to find a trauma center in Texas. They are more than happy to oblige and arrangements are made.

Jack wakes by the sounds of the hospital waking up, the nurses start their rounds, food carts are brought to the wards, cleaning starts up. Mac always sleeps through these noises until he is woken by Jack or the staff. Everybody noticed that Mac always wakes up confused, but once he sees Jack, he tends to relax easier.

‘Morning Jack’, nurse Lis greets him.

‘Morning Lis.’

‘Mac, wake up please, it’s a gorgeous morning.’

Mac slowly blinks open his eyes and looks around confused.

‘Where am I?’ he croaks.

‘You’re in Landstuhl, Germany. Do you remember what happened?’

‘Jack?’

‘I´m here Mac.’ Jack waves at Mac. It is clear Mac relaxes at seeing Jack.

‘What happened?’

‘We’ve got hurt in the sandbox hoss, so they got us out of there.’

Jack can see Mac is processing what he is saying.

‘Was it an IED?’

‘Yeah man.’

‘Was anybody killed?’

‘No, don´t worry, we were the only ones injured. And you more than me.’

Mac grimaces.

‘Are you in pain?’ Lis asks, ‘Mac, tell me how much you hurt.’

Jack is taken aback when Mac grinds out an eight. Lis nods, opening one of the IV bags more and entering it in the computer. She checks his vitals and tucks him in when he slowly melts away in the cushion as the meds kick in.

‘Feeling better, man?’

Mac opens his eyes and blinks at Jack who is worried.

‘I´m fine.’ He slurs.

‘Sure man, you’re gonna be fine as cream gravy, but not right now.’

The nurse laughs, ‘I didn´t know we’ve got a real corn-fed country-boy with us.’

Jack’s smile gets bigger. The nurse turns back to Mac, ‘feeling better?’

Mac gives a tiny nod. He’s pale and it is clear he is ready to drop off any minutes.

‘If you feel up to it, we can try some yell-o later today.’

Mac nods sleepy.

 

* *  *

 

It is late in the afternoon when Jack wakes from his afternoon nap when Mac screams. Jack struggles to get of the bed with his cast when the nurse enters the room.

‘It’s OK Mac, you’re having a nightmare. Can you wake up for me please?’

She has clearly experience with traumatized military personnel because she doesn´t touch Mac. Jack is finally upright and hops towards Mac, addressing him. He takes Mac´s hand in his and Mac’s eyes snap open.

‘It’s OK Mac, you were having a nightmare. Take a moment.

‘Mac blinks around in confusion.

‘Where am I?’

‘You’re in hospital?’

‘Hospital?’ Mac takes in the room before settling back on Jack.

‘You’re hurt. What happened?’

Jack’s worried. Mac can tell, if they are both injured, it must have been an IED or enemy fire, but from the feel of it, he would guess IED.’

‘We ran into an IED?’

‘Jack relaxes and nods.

‘Yeah man, but, we’re gonna be OK. Now that you are stable, we are going back to the States.’

Mac nods, trying to get his breathing under control.

‘How is your pain?’ the nurse asks.

‘It’s OK.’

‘I know hon, but that is not what I asked.’

Mac is smart enough not to argue with the nurse, ‘a seven?’

‘That is more honest. Do you have a sore throat?’

Mac nods.

‘OK, I will get you something.’

Jack puts his hand on Mac´s shoulder, ‘We’re gonna be OK, kid.’

Mac hums his agreement.

 

* *  *

 

‘Jack? What happened?’

Jack looks up, Mac just woke up from his afternoon nap. He has never seen the kids this confused, but that is not much of a reference since he has never seen the kids this injured.

‘You’re in hospital, Mac.’ Jack pulls his hand on Mac´s leg giving him a moment to collect himself.

‘Remember?’

‘I asked before, didn´t I?’ Mac asks anxious, it is clear he can tell Jack has answered him before.

‘Don´t worry about it, kid. You got your noggin banged up pretty bad.’

Mac hums, still looking unsure but thrusting Jack.

‘Doc came by while you were napping. They are repatriating us home tomorrow.

‘We’re going home?’

‘Yes, doc said you are stable enough to heal up in the States.’

 

* *  *

 

As expected, the flight home is as uncomfortable as the flight to Landstuhl. Mac is no longer put in the ICU part of the plane, but also not with the normal mobile population. A nurse is still making sure to register all the necessary paperwork and medication pre-flight. Jack sits next to Mac´s gurney. Jack can see they gave Mac something to keep him calm, his eyes lethargically blink open and search for him. Once he is in Mac´s line of vision, he can see how his boy relaxes. Once again, the American themed quilts are placed over everybody to keep warm.

Once in the air, it gets colder and Jack shivers. He took his pain killers, so he is not in pain. He checks on Mac if he is still warm enough and shushes him when he starts rambling something unintelligent. Sedatives and Mac never were a good combo.

Another man and a woman accompany two other solders, they appear to be parents. It hits a bit close to home when he realizes Mac has nobody to accompany him home, just him. He called his mum and explained what was happening and she immediately told Jack to bring his boy home. So he asked if Mac could be transferred to a hospital in Texas, which they facilitated.

The man, after checking one last time his patient, walks over to Jack and hands him his blanket.

‘Thanks, I’m OK.’

‘You’re hurt, you need the blanket more than me.’

‘Your son?’ Jack gestures at the boy on the gurney.

‘Yeah, he’s going to be alright.’

‘That´s good. And you?’

‘Badly fractured leg, nothing that won´t heal. Mac here is worse of then me. I’m his overwatch.’

‘So he is an EOD.’

Jack nods, expecting the man to tell him they didn´t do their job. That their failure almost cost his boy’s life.

‘Thank you, both of you for what you did.’

‘I will. Thanks.’

The man sits down again when the boy opens his eyes and he starts talking to him. Mac is still asleep when they start serving out food, which he gratefully accepts. A couple of more hours and they will be back in the States.

 

* *  *

 

Once the plane touches down, the CCATT crew is bustling with activity. The mobile patients are transported first off the plane into a bus. Next come the less mobile ones and last come the patients on gurneys. Jack is escorted before Mac to a waiting ambulance while the others are all send to the bus. When Mac is placed in the ambulance as well, Jack can relax. They are back together. Mac is still not awake and he asks about it at the medic who explains that they sedated Mac and he will just sleep it off. They are in an ambulance, because they are taken to a smaller airfield where they will catch a plane towards Texas where Mac is expected in the neuro ward of a trauma one center.

Jack nods, he hasn´t slept much on the plane and knowing that they are immediately going for the last leg does sound good on the one hand, on the other, it means they want Mac as quickly back in a hospital under specialized care.

The last leg of the trip is uneventful, Mac sleeping through the whole trip. Once they arrive in hospital Jack is grateful for the bed he is offered in Mac´s room. He intended to call his family to let them know that they arrived, but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he is out.

 

* *  *

 

It is a nurse who alerts the medical team in charge of Mac´s care that there is more to Mac´s confusion. Several specialists examine, test and evaluate Mac. Jack’s family comes to visit him and he reassure them that he is fine, or at least that he will be. Mac has been away for more tests and by the time Jack arrives back at the ward, he can tell something is amiss. The nurse at the desk tells him to go see Mac. He goes as quick as his leg allows him.

Once he enters the room, he is greeted by a scared Mac, his eyes are wide, his hair in angles like he has been pulling it. He is pacing in the room like a caged tiger, mumbling to himself.

‘Mac? What’s wrong?’

Mac stares at Jack and it is clear he loses some of the tension in his body.

‘Jack, I… I… Where are we?’

‘We’re home, kid, we’re in hospital.’

‘I can´t remember.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I can´t remember what happened. How did I get here? What happened? Why can´t I remember?’

‘Mac? Oh kid, come on, take it easy, everything is going to be alright. I’m here.’

He closes the distance between him and Mac and takes the kid in a hug. At first Mac stays stiffly but he slowly melts in Jack’s embrace.

‘You have a serious head injury Mac and you’re confused. It will get better.’

‘You can´t promise that.’

Jack chuckles, ‘you’re right, but even if you’re not going to be alright, I´m in this for the long haul.’

One of Mac’s neurologists enters and by the look at his face, he isn’t bringing good news.

‘What’s up, doc?’

Jack smiles like he has just told the funniest joke.

‘I just came to see if you’re up to the last test.’

‘Another test, I thought we were done?’

‘Yes, I promise, this is the last one.’

Mac nods tiredly. The doc leaves the room and returns with a wheelchair.

‘You’re escorting me yourself? No patient transport?’

‘No, this way is faster and I am a more hands on doc. Jack, we will be right back.’

‘I’m going to get something to eat, I will be here when you come back.’

Jack gives them a wave before heading off. The doc wheels Mac to one of the spaces where they can perform the test.

 

* *  *

 

Jack watches the medical staff assembled in the room. Every doctor that takes care of Mac is there, as is his head nurse.

‘Well Mac, we gather here to discuss your diagnosis.’

‘So, what’s the verdict?’ Mac says without much emotion in his voice. Jack knows it is Mac protecting himself from whatever is coming.

The orthopedic surgeon is the first to talk, explaining Mac that he will make a full recovery, although it will take some time. All the docs are happy with Mac´s progress. The last to talk is the neurologist.

‘Well Mac, as you know, we did extensive testing, and we reached a diagnosis. It is probably not what you want to hear but you have anterograde amnesia.’

‘Anto what amnesia?’ Jack asks.

Jack looks between Mac and the doctor.

‘The doctor says I’m unable to create new memories.’

‘Mac is right, he‘s unable to store and retain new information.’

‘But he knows me, so how can he have amnesia?’

‘Anterograde amnesia is often a permanent condition caused by damage to the hippocampus.’

‘So you are saying I will never be able to make new memories?’

‘That is correct. There is a slim chance the condition is not permanently, but seeing it hasn´t improved by now we fear you will not be able to convert your short term experiences into long-term memory.’

Mac is silent, staring, processing.

‘We know this is a lot to take in, but we suggest to start a quickly as possible to learn coping strategies.’

Mac nods. He won`t remember any of this when he wakes up. He swallows. He needs to think this over rationally, but…but… he realizes, he will never remember any of this.

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah kid, I’m here. Like I said, I´m in this for the long haul.

 

 


	7. Wakingup to Ci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills the ‘Therapy’ square on my H/C Bingo square.

Therapy is hard. The physical aspect but more so the mental part. Every day the physical therapist needs to explain what Mac needs to do and why. His occupational therapist suggested to keep a journal so he could reread what he did the day before in the morning, but most days Mac is so spend, he just clonks out before he can write anything down.

So Jack takes it upon him to write a brief report at the end of the day, he doesn´t like paperwork, but it is not that he is not used to having to write mission reports.

But the more Mac heals and recuperates, it is clear he is also starting to retreat into himself. He has seen the kid from going to being a golden retriever puppy to a shy, insecure version of himself. So once again, he takes it upon himself to help Mac.

When Mac is released from the hospital, Jack´s mum invites them to stay at the family ranch until they decide what to do. Mac is still in need of a lot of healing and therapies so it would be easier if they don´t have to worry about rent and cooking and cleaning. Jack explained to Mac what the plan was and while Mac had his doubts, he had forgotten them the next day, so Jack had given up explaining to Mac the plan and us took action, explaining to Mac that he had agreed to it. But even at the house, Mac is insecure about his seizures, even though the doctor explained that they would lessen, at the moment they made Mac insecure in doing anything, scared of having a seizure in a public place.

Jack explains to his mum that they need to get Mac more out of the house. She agrees to his plan and calls Mac. It is slow going. The broken arm has already healed, but the burns still cause him a lot od discomfort.

‘Yes ma´am?’

‘I need some groceries to make Jack his favorite apple pie. Jack is going to the store, so I need you to get me some sweet soft apples, walnuts, pecans and brown sugar.’

Mac looks a bit panicked and she gives him a reassuring smile, ‘I have written it down.’ She hands him the note.

‘Won´t it be quicker if you went with Jack to the store?’

‘Sorry honey, but I am expecting a potential buyer for our foal, so I can´t leave the farm.’

Mac nods, he can´t sell the new foal, he doesn´t have the expertise, so Ma Dalton has to do that herself. He accepts the note.

‘I will do my best.’

‘I know you will, sweetie, now go, Jack is waiting.’

 

* *  *

 

‘What do we need, Mac?’

Mac gets this thousand yard stare, he is clearly trying to remember.

‘Your mum wanted to make a pie.’

‘OK? What sort?’

‘Your favorite?’ he says unsure.

‘Oh wow, is she making her famous apple pie with nuts?’

That triggers something in Mac, ‘yeah, she needed apples, walnuts and pecans.’

‘Anything else?’

Mac thinks about it, ‘I´m not sure. Oh, but wait, she gave me a note!’ he triumphantly pulls the piece of paper from his sweat pants.

‘See, great work, let´s get everything and then get some ice cream, we earned a treat.’

Mac´s eyes light up. Jack smiles, he knows he can always bride Mac with Rocky Road.

 

* *  *

 

‘How did the grocery shopping go today?’

Jack looks up from his tablet.

‘Good, I guess, with some help he remembered some of the list. But eventually he also remembered he had a note. So that is a good thing.’

‘And is his condition permanent?’

‘Well, that is what the docs think. He may improve some, but…’

‘We will take care of him, Jack, that´s what family does.’

‘You should have seen him, ma, he was a genius.’

‘He still is Jack. Remember how he repaired my dryer, he only doesn´t remember that he did it. What were you researching?’

‘They have these PTSD service dogs and I am checking how I can get Mac one. I figured that way Mac could be more independent.’

‘Now that is a brilliant idea son.’

 

* *  *

 

Jack applies for a seizure response dog since Mac experiences them on a regular basis. Jack explains his plan to Mac´s neurologist, who totally agrees with Jack and makes sure he gets the appropriate documents he needs for the application.

He is informed by the center, it can take up to two years to find a match but that Mac´s case definitely meets the requirements so he is put in the pool to find him a dog.

The match is found quicker than expected. The center calls Mac and tells him they would like to set up a meeting. Mac agrees for a meet-up the next day, knowing it will take some time to get the dog trained.

The next day Mac is nervous but Jack agreed to come with him so he takes a deep breath before nodding to Jack he is OK.

When they enter the center, they are welcomed by a woman, she smiles but her eyes tell that she means business. Jack immediately likes her.

‘Hi, I´m Matty Webber, and I will be your case worker.’

‘Nice to meet you, Angus Macgyver, but please call me Mac.’

‘OK Mac, then you must be Jack.’

‘Affirmative Ma´am.’

‘I called you because we think we found a match. She is a thirteen months old bloodhound and she has been performing exceptionally in the seizure training. Your neurologist confirmed you still meet our requirements for our program. But I also feel that she will do exceptionally as a PTSD service dog.’

Jack has questions, but Mac talks before he can, ‘Can I see her?’

Matty smiles, ‘of course, follow me please.’

They follow her into a room where an adorable pup is waiting for them. She immediately walks up to Mac who lets her sniff him. Her tail is happily waggling until she sniffs his bandages.

‘I know, they don´t smell good, but they will go eventually.’

She surprises Mac by crawling in his lap, putting her head under his hand, so he starts petting her.

Matty turns to Jack, ‘ I knew they would match, but I needed to make sure.’

Jack is a bit emotional to see Mac so relaxed.

‘Well Mac, I think she likes you. What do you say? Do we start up training?’

‘Can I name her?’

‘Of course you can.’

‘Ci, I want her to be called Ci.’

Matty studies Mac but when he doesn´t offer an explanation, she asks what it means.

‘It means dog in Welsh.’

‘Fair enough.’

‘So what happens now?’

‘Training begins, our trainers will review your needs and now will custom train Ci so she can improve your quality of life. Congratulations Mac. I´m confident you will be a great team.’

 

* *  *

 

Mac is excited, Ci’s training is complete and he can pick her up today. Well that is what he saw on the little recording he made for himself. He had to smile on how excited he was on the screen. Jack is still sleeping so he decides to make some breakfast for himself.

He makes a note on his phone to get Ci dogfood, toys and a nice dog bed. Jack´s mum comes down and Mac can see she is excited too, everybody has been encouraging Mac and he is grateful for his new added family.

‘Good morning Mac, ready to pick up Ci?’

‘Yes, yes I am.’

‘Do you need me to do something?’

‘No, I think I have everything under control.’

‘OK then, let me get Jack out of bed then.’

‘No, let him sleep, I will wake him when it is time to go.’

‘Alright then, is there anything you need? I´m driving to Wallmart.’

‘No thanks, I’m good.’

 

* *  *

 

Jack drives Mac to the center. He chats the whole drive feeling the silence. Mac is nervous, he can feel it.

Matty is there to welcome them with a big smile.

‘Good to see you Mac, I’m so glad this worked out for you both.’

Ci´s trainer enters the room and Ci happily pats over to Mac, greeting him enthusiastically.

‘Hi girl, ready to go home?’

Ci barks and Mac´s smile widens. Matty hands Ci´s service dog harness, which he quickly puts on her.

‘OK, so you know the drill, over the next four to eight months I will come over to your home to help you work with Ci in your home, in public.’

‘Yeah, we know the drill, so when will you be over?’

‘I will give you guys a day to adjust, so the day after tomorrow.’

‘Perfect.’

Mac takes Ci´s leash and they say their goodbyes. Jack took the jeep because he doesn´t thrust Ci not to damage the leather of his dad´s car. They bought a special seat belt for Ci and Mac clicks it in, securing Ci.

‘Didn´t we forget something? Jack speaks up in the car.

Mac frowns and then his face lights up, we need food for Ci.’

‘We sure do, hey girl, our man Mac here is going to take good care of you, OK?’

Jack drives to pet Place and Mac unfastens Ci, taking her leash.

‘Come girl.’

They enter the store and it is clear Ci is excited to see all the toys and smells, but she stays with Mac. Jack has taken a shopping cart and dutifully follows Mac through the store.

‘She needs kibble and a bone.’

Mac pounders while looking through the different brands. Jack already has threw in different toys, dog bowls, a travel water bottle, snacks and some denta sticks.

‘Mac, she also needs a dog bed.’

Mac nods, guiding Ci to the aisle. He buys her the most comfortable looking dog bed he can find, well two, one for his bedroom and one for downstairs, before heading home.

Once they are home Jack tells Mac to go take a nap since he looks exhausted. It is testimony on how tired he is, when he doesn´t protest. He takes off Ci´s harness and lies down on his side on the couch, petting the spot behind his legs and Ci quickly takes the spot.

When Jack enters the family room, fifteen minutes later, both man and dog are fast asleep.

 


	8. Waking up to a medical emergency

Jack wakes up with a throbbing pain in his stomach. He groans, he doesn´t need this, he has a busy day ahead. He wants to take Mac to the State Fair to meet up with a breeder who has a mare Jack is interested in. Mac could use the distraction.

He takes a couple of deep breaths and sits up on the side of the bed. OK, maybe that was not a good idea, something is wrong. He would almost say it felt like appendicitis, but isn´t that something you get when you are young? Not something a forty year old gets. When the pain intensifies, he realizes he needs to get to a hospital. He needs to get Mac out of bed. He slowly gets up and shuffles towards Mac´s bedroom. Cold sweat has formed on his body when he arrives at the door. He dreads waking up Mac without their daily routine but he really needs to get to a hospital, before he gets incapacitated. The pain notches up and Jack can only hope his appendix won´t rupture. He opens the door and calls out, ‘Mac? Mac! I need you to get up. Come on Mac, wake up.’

Mac blinks open his eyes, staring around in confusion.

‘Ci, come girl, guide Mac.’

Ci jumps up to Mac with her leash and Jack groans when he takes her harness. He can see Mac´s confusion and he hates doing this to Mac, but this is an emergency.

‘Mac, I need to go to a hospital. I think I have appendicitis. Are you with me? Please get dressed and come down.’

When Mac doesn´t respond, it is clear he is trying to make sense of the situation he has woken up to, Jack uses his military voice, telling Mac to get dressed immediately. Mac immediately jumps up and grabs his clothes. Jack slowly shuffles back to his room to get some essentials, by the time he gets down, he is breathing hard and has to sit down. He will never be able to drive them to the closest hospital, so he calls 911 and tells them his situation. The operator informs him an ambulance will be there within ten minutes. Mac just stares at Jack in utter confusion and Jack´s heart breaks seeing how lost Mac is. Mac is petting Ci´s head who picked up on Mac´s anxiety and tries to comfort him. Finally he breaks through his silence.

‘Where are we Jack? What is going on? Whose dog is this?’

‘Mac, I know this is all confusing and nothing makes sense, but you will have to thrust me, OK?’

Mac nods.

‘Did you take your notebook with you when you came down?’

‘No, should I have?’

‘Yes, please go get it. Ci, stay.’

Mac quickly runs upstairs and comes back with the notebook.

‘Don´t forget your phone and some food for Ci, everything is in that backpack.’ Jack points towards the pantry where he can see it.

Mac does as he is told, even though he is still looking confused. The doorbell rings and Mac opens it, revealing two EMT´s.

‘Jack Dalton?’

‘No, he is over there.’ Mac points towards Jack.

The two EMT´s walk inside and crouch next to where Jack is sitting.

‘Good morning, my name is Frank and this is William. We’ll do a quick examination, OK?’

Jack nods, gritting his teeth when one of the EMT´s touches his stomach. It sets Mac on edge and Jack reassures Mac he is alright.

‘He is coming with us, my brother Mac has a brain injury and can´t stay home alone.’

The EMT looks at Ci´s harness and nods, ‘you guys served?’

‘Yeah, medically discharged.’

‘Thank you, both of you. It is an honor. OK, we’ll get you on a gurney and we’ll be on our way. Mac? Let´s go. You are also coming with us. What is your dog called?’

‘Ci.’

‘Welcome Ci, let´s go.’

Mac follows Jack´s gurney with Ci´s leash in his hand. He looks so out of place the EMT´s stay close and explain everything that is happening.

 

* *  *

 

Once they are in the ER, blood samples are taken to confirm the appendicitis. Jack is already on painkillers while they wait for the results. Jack wanted to explain to Mac what happened but at this point, he is glad he can keep his eyes open.

‘Read your journal.’ He slurs.

Mac does as he is told while Jack closes his eyes. It isn´t until Jack hears Ci´s whining that he rouses. Her nervous movements alert him that something is wrong. Damn drugs. Mac is staring in front of him, clearly caught in the onset of a seizure. Jack presses the nurse call button, ‘I need help in here,’ he hollers, ‘ he is seizing.’

The nurse who enters the box is just in time to get Mac on the floor before the seizure takes hold of Mac. Ci takes her place next to Mac and thirty seconds later it is over. Mac´s body relaxes and Ci puts her head on his chest. Mac´s hand unsteadily comes up to pet her.

‘It’s OK Mac, you had a seizure. Just relax, Ci is here.’

The nurse checks Mac´s vitals, reassuring him everything is alright. When Mac feels better, the nurse helps him up.

‘Mac, when you are feeling better, call Bozer, his number is in your phone, Tell him what happened and that my mum is out of town. He can explain everything.’

The ER doc enters and tells Jack that his diagnosis is confirmed. They now have to wait for a surgeon and an OR to become available. Jack nods, all he wants is to close his eyes, but he needs to take care of Mac.

‘Can you please call Matty Webber, the number is Mac´s phone. Please explain her what happened, she knows Mac and will come. She can take care of things until a family member can come over.’

‘Will do Mister Dalton. I will take good care of Mister Macgyver.’

‘Call him Mac.’

She smiles nodding.

An OR nurse comes in to prep Jack for surgery while Mac is still recuperating but clearly feeling better. Jack can hear him talk on the phone so clearly he’s gotten through to Bozer.

‘We are ready now, mister Dalton.’

‘Can you wait a moment, I need to talk to Mac.’

‘Go ahead.’

‘Mac?’

Mac looks up.

‘Mac, did you talk to Bozer?’

‘Yeah, he´s coming over on the next flight. But I told him to wait, that I would call after the surgery.’

‘That´s good. Look, they are taking me into surgery. Matty, Ci’s rep will come over, OK? She can explain everything to you, OK? Check your phone, there is a picture of Matty Webber.’

Mac swallows nervously, but nods.

‘Read your journal and stay with Ci. See you after the surgery.’ Jack pulls Mac in a hug and Mac lets him.

‘See you Jack.’

 

* *  *

 

‘My name is Matty Webber, you called me concerning Angus Macgyver?’

‘Yes, he is in box 3. He was brought in with Jack Dalton. Mister Dalton said you are aware of Mister Macgyver´s condition and could help?’

‘Yes, I can. Can I go see him?’

‘By all means, box 3.’

Matty walks into the ER after the nurse buzzes her in. She walks up to box 3, taking a deep breath before entering. Her heart aches when she finds Mac petting Ci, looking like a lost child.

‘Hi Mac. Do you remember me?’

He shakes his head, but he tells her he knows who she is because he read his journal.

‘Good, I understand Jack is in surgery for an appendectomy?’

‘Yeah.’

‘The nurse also told me Ci took care of you while you had your seizure earlier.’

That gets a smile from Mac, who pets Ci, ‘yeah, she did very well, I could feel her presence.’

‘I’m proud of you two, this hasn´t been an easy morning. Do you want to wait here or go home?’

‘I want to wait for Jack.’

‘OK, let me make some arrangements with the nurses. Do you have your medication and Ci´s stuff?’

Mac gestures at the backpack she knows to be containing Ci´s food and water.

‘Has she been walked?’

Mac thinks a moment and shakes his head.

‘Shall I do it for you?’

‘No, she is my responsibility, I’ll do it.’

The nurse intervenes, ‘If you want to go outside, I would prefer if you use a wheelchair, you just had a seizure. I can ask one of the candy stripers to accompany you.’

Before Mac can say anything, Matty gladly accepts the offer. Within minutes a volunteer with a wheelchair arrives.

‘I´m not an invalid.’ Mac grouses.

‘Correct, but we don´t want you to fall and hurt yourself. Hospital policy.’

That makes sense to Mac so he reluctantly sits down and takes Ci´s leash. Matty hands him the backpack. They leave the hospital and go into a small green space in front of the hospital. Matty makes sure she cleans up after Ci while Mac takes care of her feeding. She’s satisfied to see Mac taking such good care of Ci even in these difficult and unexpected circumstances.

Next they go to the cafeteria and Matty buys them breakfast which Mac eats without complaining. By the time they make it back to the surgical ward, the nurse tells Mac Jack is in recovery and everything went well. They are told the room number Jack will be admitted to, so they can wait there, instead of the noisy waiting room. When they enter, there is no bed, which makes sense since Jack will be brought back from recovery in a bed. In the corner is a folding chair and Matty tells Mac to take a quick nap, promising to wake Mac when Jack is back.

Mac reluctantly agrees, and the moment his head touches the pillow, he is out. Ci Climbs next to him and Matty smiles, they truly are a good duo.

Once Jack is back in the room Matty doesn´t wake either of them. They can both use their sleep. She cancels two appointments, claiming an emergency with one of her clients, which isn´t a lie.

Jack slowly wakes up and Matty walks up to him, grateful for the staff for putting the bed in its lowest position.

‘Hi Jack, how are you feeling?’

‘Like I´m on the good stuff. How´s Mac?’

‘Sleeping.’

She turns and steps aside so Jack can see Mac. Ci Lifts her head but when she finds everything in order, she puts her head back down again.

‘Thanks.’

‘No thanks, now go back to sleep, so you are clearer when Mac wakes.’

Jack nods sleepy, ‘good idea.’

The next time he wakes Mac is awake, writing in his journal. He is so concentrated that he doesn´t notice Jack woke up. Matty smiles at Jack and he smiles back.

‘Hey Mac.’

Mac looks up, eyes wide and a smile forms on his face.

‘Jack, you’re awake.’

‘Yes kiddo, have you been behaving?’

Mac rolls his eyes.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Sore, but better. How are you handling things?’

‘Matty took good care of us, so did the staff.’

‘Good.’

Jack’s surgeon enters with a nurse, ‘so Mister Dalton, how is the pain?’

‘OK.’

‘We will keep you overnight, and if everything goes as planned, we will discharge you tomorrow.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

‘I understand we will be having another guest. Will you be OK to stay and sleep on a cot we provide, mister Macgyver? That way you can stay and watch over Mister Dalton.’

‘That would work. But can Ci stay?’

‘Since she is an assistance dog, she can. I already informed staff and security she will be staying overnight.’

‘Then we will be alright.’

The doc leaves and the nurse introduces herself as Aretha, she explains Jack what to expect, to let her know when he is in pain or needs anything. She promises to bring over dinner in about half an hour.

When she is gone, Matty tells them she is going home, but will check up on them and come tomorrow morning to drive them back home. They says their goodbyes and then the two men are alone. Jack calls Mac to him and gingerly scoots over, so Mac can lay down next to him. Mac doesn´t hesitate and quickly snuggles up to Jack, careful of his abdomen. Ci takes it as an invitation to join them at the food of the bed.

Jack smiles, he has his wolf pack with him, so there is nothing to say.


	9. Waking up to a wedding

Mac closes his notebook and takes a deep breath. Wow, this is a lot to take in. Amnesia… he lives with Jack in Texas. So his tour didn´t end as planned. But what fills his heart with relief, is that Jack didn´t abandoned him and is still looking out for him. The dog at his feet is called Ci.

‘Good morning Ci.’

She looks up, gives a woof and closes her eyes again. So she is used to him. His notebook tells him he is here for Bozer’s wedding. Apparently they already had the bachelor party, he saw the pictures on his phone. In the shower he tries to wrap his mind around the concept that he can´t remember the last four years of his life. On the other hand he has made it so far, so he likes to think he is a flexible person and can adapt to anything, so… he should be good. A handicap doesn´t define you.

Wait… what if he has this thought every day?

It doesn´t matter, he should probably get out of the shower before Jack gets worried.

He gets ready, calling Ci before leaving the room. Bozer and Jack are already having breakfast.

‘Good morning kid, you want some of Bozer’s waffles?’

Mac smiles, ‘for sure.’

‘Have a seat man.’

An alarm on his phone pings and Mac checks it, ‘I need to feed Ci first.’ Jack points to Ci’s food and Mac quickly fills her bowl and puts it next to her water bowl. While Ci is wolfing down her kibble; Mac sits down behind a plate with waffles. They smell delicious and Mac dives into his breakfast with the same enthusiasm as Ci.

‘This is the big day, right?’

Bozer´s smile widens, nodding.

‘Our man Boze here is getting hitched, Mac. Leanne finally will make an honest man out of him.’

‘How is this all going to go down?’

‘Leanne and her family will come to the venue directly. My mom will be picked up by uncle Earl, so that is covered. We need to be there at two, so we have time to change.’

‘Well, that gives us plenty of time.’

‘To do what?’

‘To drive to the ocean and have lunch.’

‘Sounds great.’

‘OK, let´s get everything you need and meet at the car.’ Bozer gets up, dumping all the dishes in the dishwasher.

‘Mac, your tux is hanging in a clothes bag in your room an you already packed Ci´s stuff…’

‘…in the red backpack. Yeah, I read my journal, Jack.’ Mac rolls his eyes smiling.

‘Well, let’s get to it.’

Fifteen minutes later Bozer and Jack are packing the car while Mac takes Ci for a quick walk.

 

*  *  *

 

They have a fantastic lunch in one of the restaurants overlooking the ocean. Ci is laying by Mac´s feet and everything feels normal, good. Mac is relaxed and Jack hates to break up the moment but they need to get going so he gets up to take care of the bill. They get in the car, roof down, and Mac and Ci enjoy their ride in the back of Jack´s sports car on their way to a new chapter in Bozer´s life.

When they arrive at the winery they are welcomed by the wedding planner. Jack explained to mac what to expect before they left the car, so he looks almost relaxed. Bozer and Jack know that it takes Mac a lot of effort to pretend everything is OK and that he is relaxed, even though he is not. And at the moment he is making every effort to make things go smoothly. Jack is proud of him and tells him so in a moment where nobody can overhear them. He sends Mac to the changing room with his tux while he quickly grabs his own and changes.

Mac re-enters the room, looking smart as ever. He even but a nice off-white satin boy around Ci´s collar.

‘You look dashing Mac.’

Ci whines and jack re-assures her that she looks fantastic herself.

‘Not bad looking yourself Jack!’

‘Are you ready?’

Mac nods.

‘Let’s do this then.’

They walk up to Bozer who is nervously looking at all the guests.

‘Ready?’ Jack asks gently and it seems to pull Bozer out of his mind.

‘Yeah man, let’s do this.’

Jack quickly tells Mac what to expect next and then the three men walk down the aisle, taking their positions. Ci obediently sits next to Mac and when the music starts, the men look down the aisle where Leanne is waiting, smiling. Bozer smiles back, Jack tries to blink away the tears, Leanne looks astonishing.

The ceremony is lovely and comes to an end too quickly. The happy couple leaves to have their pictures taken. The wedding planner tells the guest what is expected of them while they wait for the happy couple to return.

Jack and Mac join Bozer´s family which turns out to be an emotional reunion. But Jack loves all the stories Bozer’s mom has to tell about Mac´s childhood. He films a lot on his phone, air dropping them to Mac´s phone, so he can re-watch them over the time to come.

The whole entourage moves to the restaurant where they will have dinner and continue the party. Mac excuses himself and takes Ci outside for a walk. He is grateful for the moment of peace. Bozer’s family is fantastic but also very loud and he needs a moment of quiet, to ground himself before he returns to the party.

When he re-enters the room he can see Jack immediately coming his way.

‘How are you holding up?’

‘Just a bit of a headache.’

Jack takes a pill bottle from his pocket and hands Mac a pill. Mac gratefully nods his thanks and dry swallows the pill.

‘Do you want to go back to Bozer’s place?’

‘No, no, let’s go back inside. I don´t want to miss the dance.’

Jack smiles and they go back inside.

‘May I present to you, Mister and Misses Wilt Bozer.’

All the guests start to clap and Bozer and Leanne appear on the dance floor, big smiles on their faces and eyes only for each other. They start the opening dance and somewhere along the way, they break up inviting their parents onto the dance floor. After her father, Leanne approaches Mac and he gracefully accepts her hand. They glide over the dance floor and Jack makes pictures and movies of them. It is so good to see Mac relaxed and happy.

 

*  *  *

 

It is getting late and Ci warns Mac and Jack for a seizure. Luckily it is just a petit mal and nobody noticed Mac just staring in the distance. It is gone as quickly as it started and Jacks asks the wedding planner to get the limo to takes them back to Bozer’s place. Bozer and Leanne already left on their honeymoon and Mac and Jack decided to stay in LA for a couple of more days before flying back to Texas. Mac is tired and glad to be able to go to bed once they arrive at the house. Jack whishes him a good night before taking off Ci´s harness. She happily shakes her fur and when Jack shows her her regular leash, she happily follows him. He takes her for a walk to a nearby small park where he unclips her leash and throws a ball, letting her be a normal dog.

When they arrive back home, she quickly jumps onto Mac´s bed, snuggling against him. Jack takes Mac´s notebook, making some notes and reminding Mac to check out his phone. He quietly puts the notebook back and goes to bed himself.

Tomorrow, well technically it is already tomorrow, will be a new day.


	10. Waking up without Jack

Mac turns around, it must still be early. It is not hot yet, so it must be early. Now that he comes more aware, he realizes he is lying in a soft bed, not his bunk in the tent. There is something warm laying against his legs.

He opens his eyes in confusion and looks around. He is not in his tent at basecamp. Where the hell is he?

The warm sensation turns out to be a large brown dog. The animal lifts its head up and the tag on its collar reads Ci, which pulls a chuckle from Mac.

‘Hey girl, who do you belong to? Where are we?’

She puts her head under his hand and he pets her. He lets his hand slip to the tag and turns it, there is his name and a phone number he doesn´t recognize. So the dog is his.

A headache makes itself known and he rubs his temples. Something must have gone seriously wrong. He can´t remember how he got here or getting a dog for that matter. He also doesn´t appear to be injured, that is strange.

Searching his memory, the last thing he recalls is being in Afghanistan, working as an EOD specialist. He must have had an accident. Nothing comes to mind, but what else could have happened? Where´s Jack? Why isn´t he here?

Ci starts whining, she must pick up on his inner turmoil.

‘Sorry girl, I didn´t want you to get upset, let´s find out where we are, shall we?’

He throws off his blankets and jumps out of bed, never noticing the journal under the thrown blanket. Upon entering the bathroom the shock of his life awaits him. He is older, he leans into the mirror, touching his face. His hair, it has grown, he… What happened? Was he in a coma?

The shower forgotten, he walks back to the bedroom, putting the clothes on that are on the chair. They fit and they don´t smell funny or of someone else so they must be his. _A_ _phenomenon known as sensory adaptation, and it’s something we experience most intensely with smells,_ his brain tells him.

He goes downstairs but finds the kitchen empty. Ci whines and he studies her, she is circling him and she looks like she wants to tell him something.

‘You need to go out, hum? Of course, come, let´s go for a walk.’

He walks up to the door, finding a harness and leash near the door. He puts them on the dog. It is only when he sees the harness up close that he can see that it states Assistant dog. Who does the dog assist? Was Jack somehow injured? Where is Jack anyway? It doesn´t matter, she needs to go out, so he opens the door and they leave the house. He will find Jack when they get back.

Mac stops on the porch, they are on some farm, there are pastures with horses and a large barn. Jack is from Texas. Maybe this  is his house? Was he visiting? He wished Jack was here, so he could ask him some questions. He rubs his temples, his brains feels like it tries to escape his skull. Ci keeps drawing his attention and he tells her to go on, starting to walk.

Does he has amnesia? Was he may be hurt? But why isn´t he home? Maybe he should have looked for clues in the house. But first he will take out the dog, he can´t have accidents in the house. He doesn´t feel up to cleaning after her.

‘Come on, girl.’

 

*  *  *

 

‘I´m worried, Jack. He never stays out so late or goes out without saying anything. I should have known.’

‘Ma, you were in the bathroom, there was nothing you could do.’

‘I also tried to call him on his phone, but it is still in his room. I should have checked sooner on him.’

‘Mom, stop feeling guilty. You couldn´t have known Mac would get up, just as you were in the bathroom.’

‘But what if something happened to him?’

‘Please calm down. Mac is going to be OK. I will take the first flight out but I will ask Matty to come over.’

‘I’ll wait here, in case he returns.’

‘You do that. Maybe you can make him some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches he likes so much for when he gets back.’

‘That’s  good idea son. Stay safe.’

Jack disconnects the phone after saying his goodbyes and reassuring his mom. He shouldn´t have left Mac. Deep down he knew Mac was not ready for him to be gone. It is the first time since Mac got hurt that Jack left him alone at home, well not alone, his mom came over to take care of Mac, but he isn´t there.

He calls the airline to change his ticket. Next call is Matty who picks up on the second ring.

‘What’s wrong, Jack?’

‘Mac went out this morning with Ci but didn´t return. My mom is worried sick. I´m in LA at the moment, but I already changed my ticket so I am flying out of LAX in two hours.’

‘Is the GPS tracker still functional?’

Jack face palms himself, why hadn´t he thought of that? They installed the tracker without Mac´s knowledge when he first got Ci. He was convinced he could do everything by himself and it had given Jack more than a couple of grey hairs. Matty suggested to put a tracker on Ci’s harness, if Mac would find it, they could say it was to keep track of Ci, in case she got separated from Mac.

‘Yes, it is, I changed the battery last month, it should still function.’

‘Good ,I still have the app on my phone. I will drive up to your house and see if I can find him.

‘Thanks Matty.’

‘Don´t thank me yet. Keep your phone charged and take care of yourself.’

‘I will.’

 

*  *  *

 

Matty drives to the ranch and is welcomed by Misses Dalton. They met before so Matty explains what she discussed with Jack.

She starts the app and there it is, the location of Ci. They walked quite the distance.

‘Can I get there by car?’

‘Not really, there are no roads, not even dirt roads. But Jack has a sand buggy, so I guess you could try that.’

‘That will work.’

‘It’s in the main barn.’

‘Perfect.’

‘Do you need me to come with you?’

‘No, if Mac returns, he will need a familiar face. But here is my number, if something happens, call me.’

‘Yes, I will.’

Matty quickly walks into the barn and as said, the buggy is there. She takes the keys she received and hopes the buggy will start. But true to Mac´s obsession with machines, it starts without problems.

The terrain is more difficult than she suspected and sometimes she needs to backtrack, but eventually she gets closer to the blinking dot. When she is close, she slows down and starts checking her surroundings. She doesn´t see anything and the dot indicates they must be in the immediate vicinity. She cuts the engine and listens, she calls out, but there is nothing, or is there. She can hear movement and then the whine of a dog.

‘Mac? Ci?’

‘Mac!’

She pushes through the bushes and finds a scene that breaks her heart.

Mac must have miss stepped or had a seizure and fell. His leg is clearly broken. Ci nervously tries to get a response from her owner. Now having a familiar face, she happily wags her tail and approaches Matty.

‘I know girl, you did good!’

She kneels next to Mac and tries to rouse him. He groans and his eyes flutter but he doesn´t wake up fully. She takes her phone out to call 911, but there is no reception. Cursing, she kneels back next to Neal.

‘Come on, Blondie, wake up.’

She rubs her knuckles over his sternum and he moans, his hands scrambling in what appears to be an attempt to get up.

‘Wow, won, calm down, Mac.’

‘W’t h’pp’ened?’

‘I don´t know, but you need medical assistance.’

‘I… I...was… where’s Jack?’

Mac turns around, obviously looking for Jack, when he cries out in pain.

‘Jack, Jack? Where are you?’

‘Mac, calm down. You’re alright.’

‘No, I need to find Jack, he’s hurt. Tell the K9 to go find him.’

‘Mac, you need to snap out of it. We need to get to a hospital, I need you to help me, help you.’

‘No, the IED, I tried, I…’

Matty slowly approaches him, when she puts her hands on his face, he starts.

‘Mac, take deep breathes, I need you to tell me what you can see.’

‘I…’

‘What can you see, Mac?’

‘Trees, grass.’

And how warm is it?’

‘It’s chilly.’

‘You’re here, not there.’

‘Here, not there,’ he repeats.

She calls Ci and puts Mac´s hand on her back.

‘Can you feel her fur?’

His trembling fingers stroke her soft coat.

‘Yes.’

‘Good, Ci took good care of you. You are in Texas, not Afghanistan.’

Mac studies his surroundings, here… not there.’

‘Yes, you are safe, Jack is safe.’

Mentioning Jack pulls Mac back out of his thoughts.

‘Where is Jack?’

‘He will meet us at the hospital.’

‘He’s safe?’

‘Yes, he sent me to come looking for you.’

‘Jack´s OK.’

‘Yes, now let’s concentrate on you. How are you feeling?’

‘My leg hurts.’

‘I bet it does.’

‘I must have busted it in the explosion.’

Matty frowns. As long as she has known Mac, he never had this much trouble in differentiating between now and then. So she decides to play along for now.

‘Yeah, it must have, but we need to get you medical attention.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Look, I will drive the buggy as close as I can to you, but you will have to help me get you in it. OK?’

Mac nods.

Matty tells Ci to stay with Mac and then she takes the buggy and moves it. When she is as close as she can, she looks in the back for a first aid kit.

‘You will have to splint it.’

‘No shit blondie, I’m looking for some sticks since I can´t reach any branches.’

Once she has them, she tells Mac to hold them while she wraps the bandages around it to stabilize Mac´s leg.

‘Where did you find sticks out here?’

‘Mac, tell me what you see.’

Mac studies his surroundings, ‘there are rocks and trees. The buggy, a dog, you are in civilian clothes. What’s going on?’

4You’re home Mac, you are not in the sandbox anymore. But I need you to get in that buggy.’

‘Yeah, I know.’

Mac lifts himself in a sitting position, next to the buggy and then after taking a couple of deep breaths, he pulls himself up. It is clear to Matty there is still an military inside of him, because he hasn´t cried out or anything, just some grunts while he struggled to get inside the vehicle.

She starts the buggy and she slowly drives over the rough terrain not to jostle Mac´s leg.

Ci is in the back with her head on Mac´s shoulder and Matty can she Mac´s fingers petting her head. Suddenly he looks up at her.

‘Where’s Jack? Jack always drives.’

‘Jack will come to the hospital, remember?’

‘Yeah, he will come.’

‘He’s fine right?’

‘Yeah, he is safe, you did good, but he comes with another transport.’

‘Good.’

Ci presses her head a bit closer and Mac melts against her. Luckily, the farm can already be seen and as soon as they reach it, Ma Dalton storms out of the house.

‘Mac? Thank God you are alright.’

Matty gives her a subtle sign and she immediately catches on.

‘Can you please call 911? Mac broke his leg and I don´t want him in more pain by transporting him ourselves.’

She immediately starts calling. Mac makes a movement like he wants to exit the vehicle but Matty tells him to stay put.

They don´t have to wait for the ambulance to arrive and the two EMT´s are true professionals. After Matty explains Mac´s condition Mac and Ci are quickly loaded in the ambulance and Matty and Jack´s mom promise to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

 

*  *  *

 

 

The moment the taxi stops in front of the hospital, Jack is out of the car. He runs towards the desk, asking for Mac. The desk clerk explains visiting hours are over. Jack tells who he is looking for and the woman calls the ER. She smiles and tells him they are waiting for him. After explaining how to get there, Jack hurries to the ER where Matty is waiting for him.

‘How is he?’

‘He’s fine, he is sleeping. It’s been quite the day. Your mom is waiting for him.’

‘Can I see him?’

‘Of course,’ she points him to a door. He enters and his mom looks up.

‘Hi Jack.’

‘How is he mom?’

‘Well Matty suspects he had a flashback or a seizure, anyway, he fell and broke his leg. He is confused about what happened and where he is. Seeing you when he wakes, will help.

‘Thanks mom for taking care of my boy.’

‘He is my boy to Jack.’

She quietly leaves the room so Jack sits down on the chair she vacated. He puts his hand on Mac´s, who wakes by the movement. He slowly blinks open his eyes.

‘Hey Mac,’ Jack pushes a strain of hair from Mac´s face, ‘how are you feeling?’

‘You’re here,’ he slurs.

Jack smiles, ‘of course kid, where else would I be?’

‘I thought…’ Mac´s voice breaks.

‘Hey hey, shhh, you’re alright, I am alright, It’s OK.’

Mac takes a deep breath and nods.

‘What´s happening, Jack?’

Jack´s heart always squeezes painfully when Mac sounds this insecure. Ci immediately jumps on the bed and closes in. Mac lets her.

‘I will explain everything. Let me go talk to the doc and see if we can bust this joint, OK?’

Mac nods.

It turns out that the doc was already on his way.

‘You must be Jack Dalton?’

‘Guilty as charged. So how is my boy doing?’

‘Well, he fractured his femur, but we could see there was previous trauma.’

‘Yeah, he was caught in the blast of an IED.’

The doc nods, ‘yeah, I guess it was the same incident that caused his brain injury? It also explains the flashbacks.’

Jack agrees, ‘so what are we looking at?’

The leg didn´t need surgery, we were able to set it and we casted it. He’s on painkillers so that is all we can do for him at the moment. I think he will be more comfortable at home, so I am ready to discharge him.

‘OK, does he need to sign anything?’

‘No, we are good. Here are the discharge papers. There is also a prescription for painkillers that are safe with his other medication. You will need to make an appointment for a checkup in four weeks and then we will start physical therapy.

‘No problem. So we are free to go?’

‘You’re all set.’

A wheelchair is already waiting for them and Jack helps Mac into it before handing Mac Ci´s leash.

‘Let’s go home Mac, you’re gonna be OK. Mom made you tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.’

Mac´s face lights up, ’did you hear that Ci? We’re going home.’

Jack puts u a brave face trying to keep the guilt f his face. Mac doesn´t remember what has happened, so there is no need to burden Mac with his guilt. They were lucky and Mac came out of the ordeal relatively unscathed. So he should just count his blessings.

‘Let’s go home Mac and have lunch.’


	11. Waking up to a dream/nightmare

Jack wakes up and it takes him a moment to get his bearings. He’s home, not in the sandbox anymore. He can hear someone rummaging downstairs and his heart suddenly beats quicker. Mac. Mac is awoken before him and if he didn´t read his journal…. He will be at a lost. Jack quickly gets dressed and hurries downstairs.  
Mac is in the kitchen making omelets by the looks of it. He is happily singing to the radio while chopping vegetables and bacon.  
‘Good morning Jack.’  
‘Morning Mac.’  
He notices that Ci is nowhere to be seen.  
‘Where’s Ci?’  
‘Who?’ Mac asks distracted.  
‘Ci, your dog.’  
Mac studies Jack with a half-smile, ‘I never owned a dog called Ci. I used to have a dog called Archimedes, but Ci… I would remember if I ever owned a dog with that name.’  
Jack gives him a sad smile, yeah you would remember if you could.  
‘Want an omelet? Made it with bacon, like you prefer.’  
‘Yeah, sure.’  
Mac slides the omelet on to a plate and hands it to Jack with a glass of OJ.  
‘So, ready for our next mission?’  
Jack looks up from his eggs, ‘what mission?’  
‘The one in Kundur.’ Mac says slowly, unsure what is happening and why Jack’s response is so weird.  
‘The mission in Kundur? Help me refresh my memory, here.  
‘What’s going on Jack, you were the first to say yes to it, remember, even Matty was unsure what was happening. ‘  
‘Matty, as in Mathilda Webber?’  
‘Yeah, what’s going on Jack? Didn’t you sleep? Did something happen? Did you bump your head?’  
‘No, let’s just eat. It’s OK. I just got confused.’  
Mac takes his plate and sits down next to Jack at the breakfast bar and they eat.   
‘So we finished our tours and went to work…’  
‘for the Phoenix Foundation. What’s going on Jack, your worrying me.’  
‘Nothing, I´m sorry, must have slept on my wrong side or something.’  
‘Maybe we should drive to the Phoenix and have you checked out.’  
‘Yeah, maybe we should.’  
‘OK, now you have me worried. Let’s go.’  
When he steps outside it is clear they are not in Texas. They get into a jeep, it turns out to be Mac’s jeep and then Jack recognizes it as the Hollywood hills and they are driving towards LA. Jack studies where they are going and they finally stop in front of a large building, on the outside there is no indication what sort of company is inside, so they walk in and Mac leads Jack towards what appears to be a conference room. Inside is Matty waiting for they.  
‘Mac called me and told me you are action weird, but since that is your default state, I asked him to come see me first before you two are going to medical.’  
‘Matty, so this is your second job?’  
‘What are you talking about, Jack?’  
‘Nothing, I… nothing.’  
‘OK Blondie, take him to medial, you are right.’  
Mac nods and pulls on Jack arm to have him follow.   
‘So, we work here?’  
All the people they meet seem to know them, since they all greet them by name. Maybe he really is sick, maybe he dreamed that Mac had amnesia.  
‘OK, here we are, doc Carl will check you out. I want to pay a quick visit to the lab, before we drive back home.’  
‘Jack nods and walks into the medical wing. 

* * *

Jack walks into the lab and finds Mac and Bozer working on some kind of robot. Not his favorite item, the thing gives him the creeps so he stays near the door.  
‘Hey Jack, everything OK?’ Bozer asks.  
‘Yeah doc cleared me, he told me that I am probably tired and maybe brooding on something. He cleared me.’  
‘Good.’  
‘You work here to with us?’  
‘What else would I be doing?’  
‘Oh I don´t know, pursuing a career in movies.’  
‘Yeah, well, I am not.’  
Bozer is studying him, and because of the way Bozer looks, Mac also stops what he is doing.  
‘Are you feeling alright Jack? Maybe we should go out and have some lunch.’  
‘Yeah, that would be a good idea.’  
‘OK, let’s go then, Bozer, will you join us?’  
‘Hell yeah.’  
They drive to a pizza place and order food. Jack studies Mac and it is good to see Mac is healthy and working and remembering. He looks good and relaxed. It’s nice to see Mac like this.  
Making the most of the day, Jack tells Mac to drive to an ice cream parlor and he buys him the biggest Rocky Road Sunday. Mac’s eyes widen in surprise but he digs in with gusto.

Jack sits up when Mac cries out his name. Mac! He throws off his blankets when Mac comes running inside with Ci next to him.  
‘Mac, what’s wrong?’  
‘Nothing, a nightmare. I… sorry that I woke you up.’  
‘No problem.’  
It is now that Mac starts to register his surroundings.  
‘Jack? Where are we?’  
Jack gives Mac a sad smile.  
‘Come, lay next to me.’ He holds open the duvet.  
It is clear on his face that he is not sure what to make of Jack request, but he does as Jack requested and lays next to Jack who takes him into a spoon. Ci jumps on the bed and places herself in front of Mac and he rests his hand on top of her soft fur.  
‘Since when did you get a dog, Jack?’  
‘It’s not my dog Mac, Ci is your dog. She is your service dog.’  
‘Service dog, what is wrong with me?’  
‘Well, where shall I start…?’  
‘At the beginning?’  
‘OK, but before I do, I want to go out later today and have some ice cream.’  
‘Rocky Road?’  
‘Is there any other kind?’  
‘OK, tell me the last thing you remember...’


	12. Not waking up anymore

Jack gently washes Mac´s face, it must feel good, because Mac smiles without opening his eyes. He knows Mac doesn’t have the energy anymore.

‘How are you feeling Mac?’

Mac hums.

‘That bad, hm?’

Slowly Mac´s pries open his eyes. He looks tired, even though he sleeps most of the days. It hurts Jack to see Mac this way. It is clear Mac is studying Jack.

‘What happened to you Jack?’

Jack huffs, ‘what do you mean?’

‘You’re old.’

‘Yeah, well, so are you bud.’

Mac frowns.

‘Don’t worry about it, bud, just don´t talk OK, rest, everything will be OK.’

Mac lets his eyes slip shut. When Jack is convinced Mac is asleep, he leaves the room and goes downstairs.

Dorothy, their home aid, is waiting for him. She made coffee and apparently even made apple pie. The aroma of freshly baked apple pie fills the house. Mac will enjoy the smell, even though he doesn´t have much appetite anymore.

‘Hi Jack, why didn´t you use the stair lift?’

‘I´m not an invalid Dory.’

She smiles, ‘ no, you’re not, but you are old and I don´t want you to break a hip or something.’

Jack huffs in mock annoyance, he knows Dorothy is right.

‘How’s Mac?’

Jack gives her a sad smile, ‘he’s tired.’

Dorothy pushes away from the counter and hands him a cup of coffee while she puts her other hand on his shoulder.

‘I know this is hard, we discussed this. It won´t be long anymore.’

Jack´s eyes water up and he wipes the tears away with an annoyed gesture.

‘Com sit down, Jack, drink your coffee, I also made you something to eat.’

‘I need to go feed the horses.’

‘No Jack, we have stablehands for that, remember?’

He does, he hates getting old. He keeps forgetting stuff and he loathes himself for it. Luckily, Dorothy is always subtle and he is grateful for her help with Mac, especially now. he wouldn´t know what to do without her.

‘Jack? Calm down. You’re getting yourself worked up.’

Jack looks up at her. She’s right. This really is for the best. Mac is ready. He picks up his fork and starts eating.

‘Delicious as always, Dory.’

‘Thank you, Jack.’

Jack finishes his food, ‘ I should go check on the horses.’

‘You go do that, I’ll go check on Mac, it’s time for his meds.’

Jack slowly pushes his walker outside towards the barn.

 

*  *  *

 

‘Hi Mac, can you wake up for me, sweetie?’

At first Mac doesn´t respond but Dorothy knows to give him some time so she goes into the bathroom and wets a washcloth.

‘Mac? You awake?’

Mac hums so she knows he’s awake, although he doesn´t have the energy to open his eyes. She gently washes his face again and he slowly opens his eyes.

‘Hi sweetie, it’s time for your meds.’

‘Don´t wanna.’

‘I know Mac, but you ill feel better.’

‘No.’

‘OK, it can wait. Is there anything you want, maybe a piece of croissant.’

‘Oven?’

‘Apple pie.’

Mac sniffs and smiles, ‘ma.’

‘Correct, it’s the recipe Jack gave me, he told me it’s his mom´s. You want a piece?’

‘Rocky Road?’

‘Sure sweetie, let me get you a scope. You’re OK, waiting for me a moment?’

Mac nods.

Dorothy walks down and gets the ice cream out of the freezer. She can hear Jack´s walker on the porch.

‘Hey Jack, Mac wants ice cream, will you take it to him?’

‘Sure.’

She hands him the cup with ice cream and Jack slowly makes his way upstairs. Stubborn old man. She readies Mac´s meds for later, she will inject them instead of pills. Like she told Jack, it won´t be long anymore. She didn´t want to tell Jack, but Mac is already in his final days. He stopped eating a couple of days ago and the little scopes of ice cream he eats are not enough to sustain life. But she will do everything in her power to make the transition as comfortable and painless as possible, she promised Jack.

She turns when she hears the lift come downstairs.

‘What’s the matter, Jack?’

I´m fine.’

She can tell he is having a hard time. So she walks up to him and pulls him into a hug. She can feel the sob building.

‘It’s OK Jack, I know this is hard, what got you so upset?’

‘His hands were cold and when I checked them, they were bluish? I…’

‘Shh, it’s alright. Remember what I told you to expect?’

Jack nods, whipping tears away and clearly making an effort to pull himself together.

‘Let me get Mac´s medication. You said you collected some music he likes?

‘Yeah.’

‘OK, let´s go upstairs, and make Mac comfortable, shall we?

She assists Jack back upstairs and they enter Mac´s room. She opens the curtains, because it is a gorgeous day.

‘Heya Mac, how are you feeling?’

‘S’mt’ng wrong,’ he grimaces.

‘It’s OK, Mac, don’t worry about it, I am just going to check your vitals, Ok?’

‘Wher’s Jack?’

‘I´m here Mac.’

Jack sits down next to the bed. Mac looks confused.

‘What’s the matter, Mac?’

‘You’re old.’

Jack gives a dry chuckle, ‘you will not let me forget, will you?’

When Mac looks more confused, he adds ‘I know, bud, I know.’

Mac shivers and Dorothy puts an extra soft blanket over him. His eyes slowly close.

‘Rest Mac, you’re doing good.’

Dorothy puts the music on, Jack picked out and leaves the room to do some chores. When she comes back in, Jack is snoring. She takes another blanket and drapes it over the older man. She’s worried for Jack. He has been taking care of Mac most of his adult life, what will he do when Mac dies? In a way, she is glad it is Mac who will go first, because Mac´s world be one of confusion without Jack.

Mac stirs and she takes the hand Jack isn´t holding, ‘hey sweetie, Jack´s sleeping.’

Mac hums, ‘tired.’

‘That´s OK, you don´t need to go anywhere. Close your eyes, Jack is also asleep.’

Mac slowly lets his head roll to the other side until he can see Jack and smiles while letting his eyes slip close.

 

*  *  *

 

‘Jack, wake up please.’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I think you should come with me.’

Jack tries to get up from his bed.

‘Jack, use the remote.’ Dorothy calls out. She can hear Jack grumble under his  breath. But then he slowly approaches her with his walker.

‘What’s wrong with Mac?’

‘I think you should sit with Mac.’

He pauses to give Jack time to take in the message. He nods and slowly makes his way to Mac´s room. When they enter, Jack stops in the door for a moment to take in the room. He then goes to the bed, sitting down on it. The movement stirs Mac, but he doesn´t really wakes.

‘Mac? Jack whispers, Dorothy can hear the tears in his voice and she swallows away the lump in her throat.

‘He can hear you Jack, just talk to him.’

Jack nods.

‘This is it, isn´t?’

Dorothy puts her hand on his shoulder, ‘yes, it won´t be long now.’

‘Mac, hey man, It’s OK. I know you’re not scared, so…’ Jack’s voice breaks.

‘Jack, I will leave you two alone. If you need anything, press the alarm, OK?

‘Thanks.’

The moment Dorothy leaves the room, Jack lays down next to Mac and pulls him close.

‘J? Mac whispers.

‘I’m here Mac, I´m here, your overwatch is in position.’

‘Th’k’

‘I know kid, the privilege was all mine. Let go, I’m here, I’ll watch your back.’

Mac’s breathing becomes even more irregular than it already was. Mac let´s himself melt into Jack´s embrace.

‘Hey kid, remember, You go kaboom, I go kaboom.’

 

When Dorothy checks on them an hour later, she isn´t surprised to find the two men together in the bed. They have been doing that more frequent the last couple of weeks. It seems to sooth them both.

‘Jack, I’m gonna check Mac, OK?’

When she doesn´t get a response, she checks Jack´s pulse, only to find there isn´t any. She sighs and checks Mac. He is gone too.  She straightens and swallows. She has heard amazing stories of both men in their army days and once again they managed to surprise her.

This is for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the story for now, since RL keeps me too busy, between my full time job, two studies and my family, I don´t have enough time to update regularly. I will write timestamps in this story so if you have requests, shoot, but I didn't want to keep you hanging every time.


End file.
